Beyond the Lines Of Friendship
by draganix
Summary: This is a Kickin it story featuring slash on Jack/Jerry. Jerry and Jack are best friends, but Jerry feels more for Jack then just being his best friend. The line of friendship is tested then they both realize. Will the lines stay as they are or go beyond to something more? This story is of continuing chapters. R&R ch12 coming soon. I don't own Kickin it.
1. Ch1 True Feelings

The day started at the Dojo as any other except today was with fewer people. Rudy took time away to do errand and Milton was out of town for the week. Only Jerry and Kim had been in the Dojo for most of the day; Jerry was closer by the lockers making way with the nunchuks, that being his favorite weapon in all. Kim was in the Dojo getting ready for a coming competition, which was until Jack had walked in; now putting all her focus towards him.

"Hey Kim." He said walking up towards her. "Hey Jack." She replied back.

Jerry couldn't help but look over at them staring blankly. He hadn't been himself lately just stayed to himself and it seemed the others haven't really made any notice of it not liked it bothered him or anything. He just had so much on his mind lately, but when it came to seeing Jack and Kim around together made him feel depressed inside. He had begun noticing he had actual feelings for Jack and the thought that Jack maybe into Kim had made him feeling hurt, but what could he do as to Jack's view their just best friends when thinking upon it.

"So Kim you want to go to the Zompyre showing later." Jack asked.

Jerry rolled his eyes and looked away in disbelief.

"You know I don't like those types of movies Jack." Sighed Kim.

Jerry then popped his head up with a little smile showing still facing away from the two.

"Why don't you ask Jerry, he's been distant lately and I worry for him I think he could use his best friend right now." Kim whispered so only Jack could hear.

"You sure I mean he's been kind of avoiding me it seems because I did originally planned to ask him if he wanted to go." Who Jack too had whispered to her in reply.

As hard as they tried Jerry could still pick up every word that was said. He started thinking to himself and Jack was right he had been avoiding him to keep his feelings of Jack in check; he didn't like doing that to Jack he just didn't know what else to do. Jerry tried hard to get back into training to get his mind away from Jack and Kim's conversation.

"Hey Jerry." Jack said as he was walking towards him.

"Hey Jack." Jerry said in a low tone.

"You okay man?" asked Jack with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah Jack I'm fine." Jerry replied not giving any eye contact.

"You sure dude, because I'm there for you for anything. I mean that." Jack ensured him placing a hand on Jerry's shoulder.

Jerry looked up at Jack then looked down as he said.

"Thanks Jack, but really I'm fine." ensuring Jack.

"I know there's something bothering you." Jack countered, "But when you're up to talk let me know man, I'm still your friend you know and I do-" Jack was cut off as Kim interrupted, "We all care about you Jerry!" ,telling him in a kindling voice.

Kim and Jerry went back to training while Jack made for the door not before saying.

"Jerry! Hit me up later; see about getting a Zompyre showing in okay bud."

Jerry looked at him giving him a head nod.

"Later guys!" yelled Jack heading out the door.

Two Days Later…

"Rudy! Kim!" Jack screamed running into the Dojo.

"Have you guys seen Jerry, I can't find him anywhere he hasn't been at his house for two days and I'm really worried." Jack was panting trying to catch his breath.

"We were supposed to meet up yesterday for that Zompyre movie, but he never showed." Said Jack upset in his tone.

"Where was the last time you saw him." Asked Rudy expressing his concern.

"Here two days ago at the Dojo." Jack answered then looking towards Kim.

"Kim, I left before you did you know where he is or seen him."

Rudy spoke before giving her the chance to speak,

"Jack. You and I will split up and look around for Jerry. Kim you stay here in case he comes by here." Said Rudy taking the leadership position then headed out the door. Jack started following soon after.

"Jack wait!" Kim cried out. "There's something you need to know." She plead looking at Jack with her eyes opened wide.

"What is it Kim, do you know where he is?" Jack asked moving towards her.

"I do. He's here Jack in the stock room. I went to get a towel and there he was; I tried talking to him, but he told me he wanted to be left alone." Kim explained.

"And you didn't tell Rudy? How long has he been back there?" Jack asked franticly.

"No of course not I didn't want Rudy to say anything to him and I don't know how long Jerry has been here. Jack I'm really worried about him." Kim stated getting a bit teary eyed.

"Well I'm going to talk to him if I don't Jerry might, no I don't want to think about that. I know he'll talk to me. I'm worried too, don't worry it'll be alright I promise." Jack ensured her.

He gave her a quick tap on the shoulder and headed to the stock room. Jack went in the stock room it was a small long narrow room where Rudy kept the extra mats and training dummies with among other things. It wasn't long for Jack to notice Jerry lying on a small stack of mats.

"Jerry! Man I've been looking all over for you." Said Jack; looking down at him.

"Go away Jack I don't want to be bothered, please." Plead Jerry.

"Look Jerry we need to talk about this we're all worried, I'm worried about you." Jack countered.

Jack sat down at the end of the mat Jerry is laying on. Jerry didn't responded to Jack, but he had notice Jerry had being sobbing for some time. Jack placed his hand on Jerry's lower leg which just made Jerry to sob a little more.

"Please Jerry talk to me, I miss my best friend I miss you. I want to help you, but you have to let me dude." Said Jack; trying to reason with him.

"I can't tell you Jack specially you of all people I just can't it'll ruin everything if I do." Jerry cried.

Jack had a confused look on.

"Ruin, ruin what Jerry, nothing can be ruined then what you're doing to yourself now unless you talk to me, please man." Jack said desperately.

Jerry moved himself up now sitting on the mats wiping his eyes from his tears and starting to loosen up a bit.

"It's because of you Jack." He said in a low tone looking down towards the floor.

"Me?" Jack said in surprise, "What did I do." He asked.

Jerry didn't answer, the room was silent for a few moments then Jack moved closer next to Jerry.

"Dude whatever I did I'm sorry okay." Jack said.

Jerry looked up at him.

"You didn't do anything Jack." Jerry stated.

Jack then again had another confused look on. Jack was about to talk, but then Jerry started again.

"Jack I'm sorry, but I can't help it with you." He added.

"Help with what?" asked Jack.

Jerry took a deep breath and said.

"My feelings for you okay, I love you Jack and I can't help it."

Jerry then started to tear in the eye again.

Jack got up and moved crossed the room with this back facing Jerry while leaning one arm against the wall placing his head on it.

"I'm sorry Jack." Jerry pleaded looking towards at Jack.

"How long?" asked Jack

"How long what?" Jerry asked back still looking towards Jack.

"How long have you liked me this way?" Jack asked raising his voice a little.

Jerry placed his head down staring at the floor responding in a low tone.

"Like six months."

The room got silent for a while however Jack was mumbling to himself so quiet that Jerry couldn't even hear it.

"Six months, six whole months." He kept saying over.

Jerry stood up with his head down.

"Jack?" Jerry muttered.

With no response Jerry just stood there closing his eyes feeling to break down again. Jerry then suddenly felt a lot of pressure against him; he opened his eyes noticing Jack had his arms around him hugging him.

"Jack?" Jerry asked filled with confusion.

"Six months Jerry really, you know how much time that would have been if I've known earlier. The things we-"

Jack stopped not knowing what he really was saying and just hugged Jerry a little harder.

"Jack what's going on?" Jerry asked him so lost in confusion.

Jack pulled himself away only placing his hands on Jerry's shoulders.

"Dude if I had known you liked me for this long we'd be together already." Jack stated.

"You like me too, but you and Kim and and-".

Jerry got cut off by Jack placing his hand over Jerry's mouth.

"I never liked Kim that way and I always thought you were into girls so I never thought to bother to ask you myself, but none of that matters now it's just us now." Jack stated.

Jack pulled him for another hug.

"I too love you Jerry." Said Jack.

Jack started rubbing his hands upon Jerry's back ensuring him.

"So six months is better than never right." Jerry teased embracing the hug more.

Jack pulled away a bit to look at Jerry with him too now facing Jack.

"Never is an understatement you know, but it's good to have you back only better this time with us together." Jack said with a smile.

"Hey Jack." Jerry said in a low tone.

Jack placed one hand on the back of Jerry's head and leaned in on to Jerry's lips. Jerry could feel the warmth from Jack's lips as they began to kiss; Jerry opened his mouth to deepen the kiss more. They slightly pulled apart to look in each other's eyes and both smiled.

"I love you Jack." Said Jerry.

"I love you too Jerry." Jack replied.

They both leaned in for another kiss and cradled in each other's arms.


	2. Ch2 The Times Are Better

**(AN: so this chapter will be fast forward in the time setting when leaving off from the last chapter and I did planned that to happen to fit the story to keep in going. Hope you enjoy reading it.)**

Two months have passed since Jack and Jerry acknowledged their feelings towards each other within the Dojo stock room; during that time Jerry's attitude has been way better than anyone has ever seen despite how much Jerry had beat himself up. Things have been going very well for Jerry that he was able to rank from his green belt to his blue belt of course he had help from Jack training and supporting him. Jerry had found a new passion for karate. Jack was much happier too spending most of time with Jerry in and out of the Dojo, the two of them became inseparable. Kim came in second place from her competition. Milton came back for a short time until leaving again for Scotland. Jerry even made up to Jack for bailing on him for the Zompyre movie by seeing it with him for their first official date together.

"Dang dude, your double spin kicks are getting really better, great job keep it up." Jack complemented, while training with Jerry.

"Thanks Jack, you know I bet it won't be long before I'll become a black belt like you and Kim." Jerry said sounding confident with a smirk on his face.

"WOW okay cowboy, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here," Jack countered, "you still have a ways to go yet, but you will I know it in fact." Jack assured him.

"Jack don't you smell that? It's the smell of my all natural swag yo, so don't' be calling me no cowboy and decides I got this." Jerry said if we were on a sugar rush.

"The only thing I smell is the stink of your sweat seriously dude I don't know how many times you splashed me with it now." Jack teased, "Anyway keep practicing; I'm going to get a drink of water." Jack stated, now walking over to the benches.

Jack opened his gym bag to get his water bottle out; he uncapped it and took a drink. Kim was sitting on the next bench over; she got up and walked over to Jack.

"Hey Jack I haven't seen you for a while since I came back from competition." She stated.

Kim's karate competition was out of state, she and her family had decided to spend some time there after her competition had ended.

"Yeah I've been helping Jerry out and hanging around about you knows the same oh stuff." Jack explained.

"Jerry seems a lot happier now compared from two months ago." She said.

Jack took another drink from his water.

"That must have been a really good talk you had with him I take it." She added.

Jack tried not to choke on his water from hearing Kim's last statement. He collected himself back with his eyes opened wide.

"Talk; yeah that's what we did." Said Jack nervously turning red than remembering the thought on the day he and Jerry had kissed for the first time which made Jerry happy to the person he is now.

"You alright Jack you seem kind of tense and you're really red?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess Jerry has so much energy not sure if I can keep up with him." Jack exclaimed, lying to her.

He turned and started starring over at Jerry, who Kim too did seeing what he was looking at.

"Okay if you say so." She said looking suspicious. "Anyway I've got to get going I'll see you later Jack." She said heading for the door.

Before she went out she turned to see Jack had already gone back over to Jerry. She gave an upset glare at them then headed out the door.

Later that night Jack was at home sitting on his bed feeling stupid on how close he was exposing his secret to Kim.

Jack flashbacks on the day him and Jerry talked in the Dojo stock room.

"Jerry you know we'll have to keep this a secret from our friends right." Jack stated. "So let's promise right now what we do is just between us okay." He added.

"Sure Jack." Replied Jerry, "But can you imagine if Rudy knew he wouldn't leave us alone like ever." He stated.

"I know, but all people Kim must definitely not be the one to know okay." Jack demanded.

"I thought you said you weren't into her?" asked Jerry sounding worried.

"I told you I'm not, don't worry I won't let her come between us I promise." Jack assured him.

"Come on let's get out of here I could use a bite, want to go to Falafel Phil's? asked Jack.

"Sure." Replied Jerry as they started heading out.

Soon after Jack focused back to the now and pulled off his shirt and climbed into his bed. The next five days went by fast as Rudy began teaching Jack in helping him on his dream to become a sensei. Jerry would watch Jack or train on his own depending what he felt like doing at the time. Kim hadn't shown up at the Dojo in days just around school is when they'd see her around though she wouldn't make any contact with them; which didn't bother them any for they cared about spending as much time with each other as possible. Jack took a break and looked at his phone and noticed the date on it. Rudy gave the boys the okay to go for the day and Jack pulled Jerry aside when they were out in the courtyard.

"Dude you know what day is coming up already." Jack asked him.

"Oh I hope it's not the annual clean Rudy's dirty socks day." Jerry replied plugging his nose as if he could smell the socks from imagining it.

"Jerry that was last month." Jack Stated.

"Well that explains why I can still smell the stink." Jerry complained still plugging his nose.

"Focus Jerry, it's almost been three months now since we well you know." Jack stated.

"Really huh I didn't realize that." Jerry replied with a goofy look on his face.

"Yeah and I think we should do something special you know I mean sure it's still a week away, but we haven't really had time together as just the two of us." Jack said placing a hand on Jerry's shoulder.

"You know what you right let's do It." Said Jerry with a smile, "So what should we do when the day comes?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but there's this restaurant I've wanted to try, but it's hard to get a reservation there." Jack implied.

"Oh you talking about that Italian restaurant Portachini's?" asked Jerry folding his arms.

"Yeah I think so, I heard they have this awesome dish that sounds really good, but it's no big deal it's just a thought anyway." Jack explained.

You really want to go there don't you?" asked Jerry with a smirk.

"Well yeah, but if it's hard to get in then don't worry about it dude there's other places besides there." Jack stated." Well I'll catch you later Jerry, give me a call okay." He added.

"Alright man, take it easy." Jerry relied.

They both hugged each other goodbye and Jack peck a kiss on Jerry's cheek before departing ways.

Jack heard his phone go off he looked at it and noticed Jerry was calling him, he answered saying _hey Jerry_. He heard Jerry telling him to get down here and then the connection broke off. Jack feeling something was wrong rushed to where Jerry had told him to come meet him. Jack was shocked when he got there the scene in front of him he couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOD! JERRY!" Yelled Jack still in deep shock.

**(I know cliff hangers SUCK, but hoped you guys liked it. Chapter 3 coming soon.)**


	3. Ch3 Ambushed to Saved

**(AN: so this chapter will be a climax for a bit of action, but what I really tried to do for this chapter specifically was to personally deepen the Jarry relationship more to show just how much their bond with each other has gotten and as the author I have to say writing this chapter has touched me, so as you guys read I hope the chapter touches you as it did me. I hope you enjoy)**

Jerry was walking home taking a short cut through a back alley; he stopped and turned around when he heard someone shout out towards him from behind.

Well, well what do we have here? Looks like a loser have dragged itself up about where it doesn't belong." The stranger said.

"Yo what do you want Frank?" asked Jerry crossing his arms with a serious face.

"What does it look like? I'm going to have fun messing up a Wasabi loser." Frank declared.

Frank got in a full charge heading towards Jerry holding a fist in the air. Frank got close enough to throw his fist into Jerry, but Jerry blocked the punch with his hand and countered with a front kick to Frank's gut knocking him back a couple feet. Frank looked up at Jerry with anger.

"You're so dead!" Frank taunted.

He launched towards Jerry again throwing in many punches and kicks as he could, but Jerry could block every one of Frank's moves. Frank threw one last desperate punch to try and get and edge, but again Jerry blocked it and countered with his new move of a double spin kick knocking Frank down to the ground in pain. Jerry could see another black dragon coming down the alley towards him. He took out his phone and called Jack telling him to get here fast and meet him in the warehouse's back alley. Before Jerry could say anything more the black dragon neared in front of him and kicked Jerry in the stomach causing him to loose hold of his phone and fell on the pavement breaking it upon impact. The force of the kick only made Jerry step back a couple feet and the black dragon went all out on Jerry left and right.

Moments later Jack showed up at the scene in deep shock at what he was seeing. Jerry was lying face down on the ground in pain; a black dragon was looking down on Jerry with one foot pinning him to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!, JERRY!" Yelled Jack still in deep shock.

The black dragon took his foot off Jerry and turned around in the sound of Jack's voice.

"Kai?!" Yelled Jack with his eyes opening wide still trying to grasp on the scene.

"Hey Jack, been a while hasn't." Kai said sarcastically.

"What did you do him Kai?" asked Jack angrily.

"Awe. Came to save your boyfriend Jack!" said Kai sarcastically, "I did what all you Wasabi losers deserve, your always helping others, no wonder why you're so weak Jack." He added.

"Whatever Kai. Just move away from Jerry." Jack demanded.

"Sure whatever you say, JACK." Kai responded, lifting his hands up a bit.

Kai turned around facing back down at Jerry. Kai then ground kicked Jerry in the stomach with little force.

"Argh!" Jerry yelled taking the feel of impact.

"That's it Kai! Now you've made this personal." Jack snapped showing rage in his expression now in a fighting pose.

Jack charged at Kai with full force. He aimed a fist in the air reading to strike, but Kai dodged the attack and was readying a counter jab to Jack's rib. Jerry responded quickly enough to lock his leg under Kai's then using his other leg to trip him to the ground stopping the attack on Jack. Jack moved towards Jerry and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"You alright Jerry." Asked Jack desperately, still holding onto his arm.

Jerry nodded a yes to him. Kai got up to his feet and waved his right hand in the air and rapidly dropped it back down. Jack moved in front of Jerry placing himself back into a fighting pose. Jack and Jerry both noticed another black dragon heading down the alley. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt with the hood up covering his face. Jerry moved beside Jack moving his head out to get a better view of the other black dragon. The hooded dragon stood shoulder to shoulder next to Kai.

"Hey Jack, so fortunate to see you again from our last meeting." Said the hooded dragon.

"Carson?" Jerry spoke.

"Hello Jerry, I see you're still weak as ever." Replied Carson; pulling down his hood.

"Carson, man, why are you hanging around with these guys for?" asked Jerry looking confused, "I thought we were friends yo." He added.

"I don't befriend myself around queers like you Jerry, that's right I know your disgusting secret." Carson snapped.

"What do you want Carson?" Jack demanded.

"It's simple Jack, I want revenge, the black dragons hate you and too want revenge, so I thought what better way to get it then teaming up with your enemy." Carson stated.

"So you joined the Black Dragons, wow that was a smart move." Jack taunted.

"Whatever Jack today is the day you finally get your ass kicked permanently. It's about time for you Wasabi losers to get yours." Carson threaten.

"Hey how about we take out the weaker trash first." Kai mentioned.

"Why not, as if Jerry can do anything anyway." Carson said with a laugh.

"Jerry, let me handle this, stay behind me okay." Jack ordered.

"No Jack, remember what you said it's us now." Jerry reminded him.

Jack nodded at him. Jerry moved beside Jack once again then staged in his fighting pose. Both Carson and Kai started charging towards Jerry. Jack pulled Jerry behind him and front kicked Kai in the stomach forcing him back by a couple of feet. Jack then grabbed hold of Carson pushing him away from Jerry allowing him to do a front kick to Carson who too had backed a couple feet. Kai and Carson were about to charge in again with full of anger.

"Give me your arm." Jack demanded towards Jerry.

Jack and Jerry grabbed on to each other's forearm and Jack took his free hand and grabbed on to the back of Jerry's belt. Jack spun Jerry around lifting him up allowing Jerry to do an air kick hitting both Kai and Carson in the face leaving them in a daze. Jack set Jerry back down landing on his feet. Jack gave Kai while Jerry to Carson hard front kicks to their chest knocking them down on the ground in pain. Jack signaled to Jerry to make a break for it. They both ran five blocks away from the scene. After catching their breath, Jack grabbed hold the sides of Jerry's head staring at him.

"You alright Jerry?" asked Jack looking worried at him.

Jerry nodded yes to him, and then Jack forcefully hugged him. A few moments of silence went by and Jerry could hear Jack do something he never seen him do before. Jerry pulled away a bit from the hug to look at Jack.

"Jack, are you crying?" He asked looking concerned.

Jerry walked Jack over to a side of a building and they both sat on the pavement with their backs against the wall. Jerry wrapped his arm around him and Jack placed his head on Jerry's shoulder.

"Jack what's wrong?" Jerry asked with concern.

"When I saw you on the ground barely moving I couldn't help but think the worst." Said Jack with tears just purring out his eyes. "If you hadn't called me and told me where you were I might have lost you. I don't what I'd do if I lost you Jerry." He stated crying a bit harder.

Jerry took his free hand and placed it on Jack's face while leaning his head down on his and just comforted Jack.

"If it weren't for you Jack I probably would be. I'm very grateful to have you I want you to know that." Jerry stated placing a small peck on top of Jack's head holding him a little tighter.

An hour passed by before the boys finally got to the Dojo. It was getting dark and the mall was readying to be closed up. Rudy was still in the Dojo getting ready to leave himself until he noticed Jack and a lightly beaten up Jerry.

"Guys what happened to you." Asked Rudy; looking towards at Jerry.

"Jerry got ambushed by the black dragons." Jack pointed out.

"What!" Rudy yelled franticly. "How did this happen?" he continued.

"I was just walking home then Frank and Kai attacked me. I called Jack before Kai jumped me." Jerry stated.

"I got there when Kai had already assaulted him." Jack added.

"What did you do exactly when you got there?" Asked Rudy.

"I had to defend Jerry, Rudy! There was nothing else I could do." Jack implied.

"You know what I'm very proud of both of you for standing for one another. You Jerry I can tell you didn't give in and called on Jack for aid that was smart thinking on your part. And you specially Jack, you came to Jerry's side when he really needed you most, you Jack have honored the Wasabi code very well. It's moments like these I'm proud to be your guy's sensei." Rudy declared.

"Wow thanks Rudy." They both said at the same time.

"By the way, are you okay Jerry because I'll take you to the hospital if need be." Rudy offered.

"I'm fine Rudy, nothing that I can't handle its how I do yo." Jerry smirked.

"Trust me Rudy if he's able to talk like that then he is perfectly without a doubt fine; plus he did help me fight too." Jack stated.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but if you guys like you can stay here if you wish, just make sure Joan doesn't catch you. I'll see you guys tomorrow and take care of yourselves you hear." Said Rudy heading out the Dojo.

"Jack hum I want to say thanks from before. So thank you Jack." Said Jerry in a low tone.

"Jerry you know I'm always going to have your back no matter what." Jack implied.

"Yeah I know, but that wasn't really what I meant even though I'm happy you saved me in all." Said Jerry.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"What I'm trying to say is thank you for what said to me earlier. I've never had anyone cared for me so much before and when you told me it meant a lot to me to hear it so thank you Jack." Jerry said with a smile.

"And it's true, some may disagree, but your my rock Jerry, you keep me grounded and allow me to look forward to each and every day. I didn't see it clear until today I'll be honest, but now I know as well you do too.

Jerry smiled and leaned into Jack's arms and they kissed each other passionately. Jack pulled away and examined Jerry's face.

"What you say we get you cleaned up and you looking sexy again." Jack teased.

"What you mean again, I'm already sexy Jack." Jerry teased back.

They both headed in the bathroom to clean up Jerry's face and they decided to spend the night at the Dojo.

**(Hmm did they do anything that night I wonder? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Ch. 4 coming soon.)**


	4. Ch4 Night Alone In the Dojo

"Dude why do you think Rudy would let us stay at the Dojo?" asked Jerry.

"I don't know maybe he thinks it would be safe for us to stay here for the time being." Jack replied, "We should probably settle in I think." He added.

"Rudy said we have to make sure Joan or any of the patrols don't see us either." Jerry mention.

"Well the only areas here out of sight are either Rudy's office or the stock room." Jack stated.

"Hmm the stock room, yo Jack I think I know where you're going with this." Jerry punned with a smirk and crossing his arms.

"Jerry we're not sleeping in the stock room." Jack countered, "Besides that's the last place I'd want to sleep anyway." He added. "So the ideal spot would be in Rudy's office; he's got a couch in there that we can sleep on." Jack continued.

They both headed into Rudy's office. Jack found a blanket and placed it on the couch. Jerry sat down and arranged the pillows. Jack headed out towards the bathroom to change into his gym shorts. Jack came back moments later, while Jerry was snooping through Rudy's desk.

"Jerry what are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing" Jerry responded with a guilty look.

Jack rolled his eyes and went to lie down on the couch with Jerry following suit. They each took one end of the couch. Jack took the blanket tossing one end over to Jerry to cover their selves up with. Thirty minutes went by and Jack was still lying awake unable to sleep feeling uncomfortable.

"Jerry, you awake?" Jack asked him. Jerry sounded a little sigh at him. "Mind if I come up?" Jack asked. "Sure." Jerry muttered.

Jack stood up on the couch moving over towards Jerry. Jerry moved on his side leaving room for Jack to squeeze in between the couch's back and Jerry. Jack lay down on his side beside Jerry pulling the blanket over them then placing an arm around Jerry's side pulling him towards his body snuggling in together for comfort. Moments later Jerry felt a little sensation, Jack was nibbling on his ear.

"What are you doing?" Jerry barked. "Playing" Jack replied. "Well stop it tickles." Jerry stated. "Well that's I know it's working." Jack teased.

Jack supported himself up with his forearm and Jerry tilt he head up to partly look at Jack.

"You know you make sleeping hard to do Jack." Jerry mumbled. "I'm sorry, do you want to sleep." He asked. "I want you." Jerry replied.

Jack smiled then leaned on Jerry's lips and began kissing him. Jerry repositioned himself onto his back and Jack placed himself on top of Jerry all while still kissing each other. They slid their hands up and down on each other's backs now kissing passionately. Jack had full dominance as he began deepening his mouth into Jerry's kissing him furiously leaving them both moaning. Jack was too caught up in the moment digging his mouth more into Jerry's kissing him faster and harder. Jerry reached his point for needing air; he tried tapping Jack to stop, but he was too lost in the pleasure he was feeling. Jerry then pushed Jack off him gasping for air and panting hard.

"Jerry I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." Jack said franticly.

Jerry didn't say anything instead he crashed his lips into Jack's pulling him back down towards him. Jack kept himself in check and they continued to kiss passionately brushing their hands in each other's hair. After some time they broke away from kissing; Jack rested his head on Jerry's pillow with his chin buried in Jerry's shoulder while Jerry cradled him in his arms as they drifted into sleep.

Jack woke up from the light of the sun peeking through the widow blinds; he took one hand to wipe his eyes from the glare. He was still lying on top of Jerry who was out like a light; he noticed Jerry still had one of his arms on his back. Jack slowly got up placing Jerry's arm to his side and recovered him with the blanket. He thought Jerry looked really cute just lying there asleep. Jack looked towards the door and was shocked to see someone was in the room with them sitting on a chair across the room where it was still shadowed.

"Nice to see you awake, I hope you slept well." the stranger said, appearing out of shadow.

"Rudy, it's not what it looks like I swear." Said Jack in surprise.

"Jack calm down your guy's secret has been safe with me." Rudy assured him.

"What do you mean have been? How did you find out?" asked Jack.

"I do have security cameras within the building Jack. They're pretty hard to miss after all you know those little black domes up on the ceiling." Rudy explained.

"Wait if you knew about me and Jerry before how come you never said anything and why even allow us stay here alone." Jack wondered.

"I felt it wasn't any of my business to question and I Okayed you to stay here for one you two needed to lay low and second it was to test to see how much respect you had for me and seeing that both of you are still fully clothed I'd say you passed." Rudy stated.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I should either thank you or challenge you for that Rudy." Jack questioned. "Your cameras don't record do they?" Jack added.

"Yes they do, but like I said before your secret is safe with me. Whatever my cameras caught between you two have been erased I promise you." Rudy assured. "Though I am curious Jack you two haven't done it have you?" He continued.

"Seriously Rudy you're really asking me that." Jack countered.

"Hey I'm just putting out my concern I have that right you know." Rudy countered back.

"Look Rudy all I'll say is we're taking things as it takes us, it all depends how things go. All I know is I'm very happy with Jerry and he seems to be the same way, but that's all I can tell." Jack explained.

"Good answer Jack and decides I think what you guys have is cute." Said Rudy

"Really Rudy out of all the things you have to say it has to be the word cute." Said Jack now annoyed and again rolling his eyes.

"Well what do you know it's that time I better open up?" Rudy said excusing himself out of the awkward moment to open the Dojo.

Jack looked back over at Jerry and noticed he had moved on to his side with his back towards him. He gently glided the back of his hand across Jerry's face and smiled at him. Jerry slightly moved his head from Jack's touch. Jack sat on the couch beside him and moments later he woke up. Jerry sat up stretching his arms and placed his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Morning sleeping beauty, slept well didn't you." Jack teased.

Jerry looked at him with his eyes barely open. Jack placed his arm around his shoulder.

"I'd be more awake if my handsome prince gave me a kiss." Jerry teased back.

"I can manage that." Jack said placing a peck on his lips.

"What time is it anyway?" Jerry asked him.

"Little after eight, by the way I have to tell you something." Jack replied.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Rudy yeah he knows about us, but he promised he would keep our secret to himself." Jack stated.

"Well how did he find out?" Jerry asked.

"Apparently the Dojo has security cameras that exposed us and Rudy found out when he reviewed the footage." Jack explained.

They started hearing commotion out in the main area. They both headed out of the office to investigate and notice Ty was in the Dojo blowing up in Rudy's face. It wasn't long for Ty to notice Jack and Jerry coming out in open sight.

"There that's the two that took out my three best students!" yelled Ty franticly. "Your disgrace of students are going to pay for this Rudy, you can guarantee that." He continued pointing his finger at Rudy.

"They attacked us first. We only defended ourselves." Jack countered.

"Yeah just look at my poor face yo."Jerry added.

"Try telling that to my boys who are lying in hospital beds now because of your two's recklessness!" Ty snapped, "You should be ashamed of yourself Rudy for what your teaching them and you call yourself a sensei." He yelled over to Rudy.

"Yo it's not Rudy's fault that you can't train your cats right." Jerry defended.

"Jerry!" Jack snapped elbowing him. "What I was going to say dogs, but then I'd be insulting myself." Jerry punned.

"Guys I'll handle this." Rudy implied, "Listen Ty my guys didn't do anything wrong, yours however not so much. Jack had to step to save Jerry from an ambush that your boys put together." Rudy confronted.

"We'll see about that, this isn't over Rudy you can be sure of that. I guarantee it." Yelled Ty, and then storming out of the Dojo.

"What do we do now Rudy?" asked Jack. "We'll worry about that later knowing Ty, he can only talk more less then take action and that I can guarantee." Rudy assured him with a big smirk.

"Cool so you have a plan, good because I got nothing." Jerry pointed out staring blankly. Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright guys whatever you do just promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble and not go looking for it." Rudy plead looking towards Jerry.

"Why are you looking at me yo?" asked Jerry. "You have to ask?" Jack answered. "Oh you're probably right." Jerry signed with his usual look.

Jerry started walking out of the Dojo, "Where you going?" Jack asked him. "I'm just going to take care of a few things that I wanted too before all this happened." Jerry replied.

"Don't you think I should go with you on the count of what happen? You might need my protection." Jack said being overprotective.

"Don't worry Jack I won't step into any alleys I promise." Jerry assured him.

"Alright, but if anything happens call me okay. I really care about you Jerry and I just want you to be safe." Jack stated with concern on his face.

Jerry smiled at him. "I promise Jack I'll be careful and thanks." Jerry said before leaving out of the Dojo.

One hour later. Jack's phone goes off and he answered it. It was Jerry.

"Jerry! are you okay?" Jack asked in a high pitch.

"Yeah Jack everything's fine, I was wondering if you could come meet me at my house I have a big surprise for you." Jerry responded. "Okay I'll be there soon." Jack replied.

Jack arrived at Jerry's house and knocked on the door. Jerry answered it and welcomed Jack in. They made their way to the garage and Jack's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Jerry! How did you, I can't believe it, but how?" Jack said with his jaw hanging down.

**(AN: I wanna say sorry if my try at the comedy moments sucked just trying to keep the story fresh and entertaining the best way I can. Normally I don't really care about not getting reviews but I wanna hear feedback on how I did with comedy just so I know if I should keep on with it or leave it to the pros well let me know what you think and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far I got a lot more plot points yet so this story is far from over it maybe go to ten or over it depends how everything fits together. And I'm sorry for leaving another cliff hanger but chapter 5 is in the works so stay tuned. Hope you all enjoyed it)**


	5. Ch5 Jerry's Suprise to Jack

**(AN: Okay ch.5 is finally here this is my longest chapter by far so if you enjoy reading this should be a treat then lol. Also I've gotten PM's about Kim, Milton and Eddy for where they fit in the story. Well my story is following season 3 of the show so there won't be an Eddy. Milton however well stay tuned to find out and for Kim bear with me she's a main supporting character so she's far from out trust me. Anyway I hope ya enjoy ch5.)**

Jerry led Jack to his garage to show him what the surprise was. Jack's jaw was hanging down in what he was seeing.

"The go-kart, you found it, but how I thought Joan had lost it when she took off with it." Said Jack in surprise.

"Na the P.D. had brought back to my house about two hours ago. They said they kept it as evidence for a case and when it was solved they brought here since it was registered under my name no big deal or anything." Jerry explained.

"No big deal, Jerry that's our go-kart! I'd say that's a huge deal." Jack replied franticly.

"Yeah about that, Jack I want you to have it, that's why I called you over. I even fixed it up some too for yea." Jerry stated.

"Dude I can't just take it. It's not just mine and yours remember you gave it to our friends too." Jack reminded him.

"I know that, but with Eddy and Milton gone and I don't even know about Kim it just seems like it is only ours now. Look I have no use for it so I figured it should go to you I know you wanted one for a long time so I really insist dude." Jerry implied.

"Wow man I don't know what to say other than thanks." Jack said with a smile.

"No problem." Replied Jerry, "Though I was wondering if I could ask you Jack if you wouldn't-"

Jerry was cut off at the sound of Jack's phone going off. Jack took it out of his pocket to look at it to find there was a text.

"Who is it?" asked Jerry, "Its Kim, she says she wants to hang out." Jack stated.

"Oh I suppose you'll be going then I take it?" Jerry asked with a concern look.

"Hey come on Jerry don't be like that. If you haven't noticed I didn't reply back to her yet and besides you contacted me first so my time is your time okay." Jack assured him.

"Thanks Jack and I'm sorry I don't mean to get this way." Said Jerry.

"It's alright Jerry decides I think it's cute when you get a bit jealous." Jack teased with a smile. "Anyway what were you going to ask before?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you'd come with to the mall, I need to pick up a new phone." Jerry stated.

"What did happen to your phone anyway?" Asked Jack.

"It broke when Kai attacked me." Jerry replied.

"Well that explains why the connection broke. Yeah sure of course I'll go with you." Said Jack.

They both headed out to the mall for Jerry to get a new phone. Meanwhile at the dojo, Kim was beating on a training dummy out of frustration not hearing back from Jack of the text she sent him. Rudy was in his office with the door locked avoiding any contact from the mall owner.

"Hey Kim oh is this a bad time maybe I should come back later." A high pitched voice said when entering the dojo in sight of Kim.

Kim turned around and her angry expression quickly turned into surprise and happiness at the glance of who it was.

"Milton your back, how was your time in Scotland, did you have fun why am I asking you that of you had fun how can you not have fun in Scotland I know I would have fun, but if you had to do those games again then of course you wouldn't have fun. Oh I hope didn't have to do those games cause that's so not fun I-"Kim rambled before finally being cut off. "Kim, Kim calm down." Milton pleaded.

"I did indeed have fun in fact my family and the other clan had done so many fun stuff I don't think I could explain it all even if I wanted too." Milton stated, "Anyway how are you doing you seemed kind of upset a moment ago?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah you can say that. Jack and Jerry have really changed lately I don't even know who they are anymore their always hanging together and I mean a lot. I always thought Jack and I were close, but now he hardly looks at me and rarely responds to me anymore I don't understand it. It's really pissing me off." She explained.

"Well I wish I could tell you, but since I'm here we can hang out if you like." Milton implied.

"Thanks Milton I'd like that at least I can still count on you." She said with a smile.

Kim headed to the bathroom to change back in her normal clothes. She came out moments later; her and Milton headed out over to Falafel Phil's to catch up. Jack and Jerry arrived back to Jerry's house with his new phone. Jack spent some time there till he was ready to head out.

"Well I'll see you later Jerry." Said Jack.

"Jack hold on, I need to talk to you quick." Jerry said grabbing hold of Jack's arm.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Hmm you know how you said that you wanted to do something special for our three month anniversary that's in a few days." Jerry stated.

"Yeah of course, why do you ask?" asked Jack crossing his arms.

"Well I set something up, but I couldn't get it on the exact day so I got it for tomorrow afternoon if you're interested that is." Jerry explained.

"Wow I have to admit Jerry I'm shocked, I didn't expect you'd put something together I mean don't get me wrong I'm really touched that you did." Jack stated. "But?" Jerry sighed.

"OOOH sorry, of course I'd love to Jerry I can't wait." Jack replied while stuck in a thought.

"Where is it at that you planed?" he asked, "I can't tell you it's a surprise." Jerry teased.

"Well aren't you being full of surprises lately, should I be nervous." Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you want to be, but that's up to you." Jerry punned. "Alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow for our date then, and Jack I love you." He continued.

"Definitely and I love you too Jerry, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack replied.

They gave each other a hug and kiss before Jack headed out for home. Jack got home and headed up to his room. He took out his phone and remembered the text from Kim then started texting her.

Jack:_ Hey sorry I didn't text you back earlier just been really busy. About hanging out I have to take a rain check again I'm sorry it's just I have other plans for the next couple of days. _

Kim: _Let me guess with Jerry right what is it about him that u have to hang with him on a daily bases. I thought we were close Jack but I feel like idk who u r anymore & it hurts me Jack._

Jack: _Come on Kim please don't be like that I said I was sorry and you know about Jerry I don't want to see him get depressed again and I'm helping so that doesn't happen to him he's my best friend after all._

Kim: _No Jack u come on that was 3 months ago I know it's more than that so don't lie to me but whatever Jack have it ur way._

Jack tried calling her, but she never responded unknown to him that Kim had turned off her phone. Jack sat on his bed thinking about Kim unsure how to fix their friendship. He knew she was right about the fact that he had changed, he was much happier because of Jerry. He also knew Kim had feelings for him, but he couldn't visualize the two of them being together that way. Shaking the thought out his head, he went to sleep. Jerry woke up the next morning to his phone ringing to see it was Jack.

"Hello?" Jerry answered.

"Hey Jerry, I hope you don't mind, but I'm on my way over." Said Jack.

"Okay awesome, just come on in I'll be up in my room." Jerry stated.

"Alright cool I'll see you in a bit." Jack replied. "Okay." Jerry said before hanging up.

Jack arrived twenty minutes later and headed up to Jerry's room. He opened the door to see Jerry was sitting in his chair playing a video game, unknown to Jack he had already set the game up for two players.

"Oh hey Jack come and grab a controller so I can smoke you to the finish line." Jerry implied.

'Oh your on I'll make you eat those words or have you forgotten that I'm great with racing games." He declared sitting on the floor next to Jerry picking up the already connected controller.

"Dammit that's twenty six times in a row. How do you keep winning?" Jerry complained.

"I told you dude I dominate at these games, just another part of the Jack factor oh yeah." Jack gloated.

Jerry slouched in his chair pouting with his arms crossed. He gazed over to his alarm clock and noticed they've passed a good amount of time for today's plan. He stood up and walked in his closet while Jack still gleed upon his victories over Jerry's game losses. Jerry stepped out of the closet wearing a plain black t-shirt under a black blazer with tiger print. He tossed a light grey blazer over to Jack.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You'll need it for where we're going." Jerry replied.

"Will you tell me where it is we are going now?" he demanded slightly.

"You'll see, I promise you're going to love it." Jerry implied with a little tease.

Jack put the blazer on and was amazed how it fitted well with what he already had on underneath it; he had to admit Jerry had a keen eye for style. Jerry signaled Jack over and began heading out with Jerry leading the way. They made their way to their destination, where Jack begun acting like a kid if it were Christmas in overjoyed excitement.

"No way, are you serious Portachini's! Oh my goodness Jerry, I don't know how I can love you more then I already do now." Jack ranted.

"Well I knew you wanted to eat here and do something special so I thought this be the perfect way to do so." Jerry explained. "Let's go I know you want that special dish they serve." He continued.

They walked into the restaurant and up to the waiter's stand.

"How may I help you today?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah, I have a reservation for two at twelve o'clock." Jerry stated.

"Name please?" the waiter asked.

"Martinez. Jerry Martinez." He quoted with a wink to Jack.

"Ah yes please right this way sir, I'll take you to your table." The waiter directed.

They followed the waiter to the back towards a corner table; they sat down across from each other while the waiter handed them each a menu.

"Any refreshments I can start you off with?" The waiter asked.

"Just water thanks." Jack replied. "I'll have the same as well thanks." Jerry responded.

"Alright, might you be ready to order or do need a couple more minutes?" the waiter implied.

"I'll have the manicotti my good sir." Said Jerry, "I'd like to try your famous rigatoni please." Jack signed.

"Very well I'll have those out for you shortly." The waiter stated. "Thank you." Jack replied.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jerry asked awkwardly by Jack's possessing stare.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be here with you is all it's nice." Jack said calmly.

After some time passed, their food came, they didn't hesitate to dig in and engage each other in random conversation. Jerry got up without saying a word and disappeared around a corner leaving Jack in a questioned state. Jerry came back moments later and sat back down to finish his meal, while Jack took his last bite.

"Where'd you go?" Jack asked him. "Just up to the front to check something." He replied.

Jerry finished his meal and relaxed himself in the chair. He opened the right side of his blazer and pulled out an envelope from the inside pocket; it had a small red heart sticker on the seal and _JACK_ written on the back of it. Jack looked at him in wonder as Jerry placed it on the table with one hand over it.

"Jack I have something for you. I was saving this for your birthday, but I think this is a better time than any." He said nervously with a faint smile.

Jerry slid the envelope over to Jack with his hand. Jack looked at him before he picked it up off from the table. Jerry nods him to open it which he did and his eyes opened wide. Jack partly pulled two concert tickets out and almost fell out of his chair from the shock of the band name on them.

"You got tickets to Kong Fu Lightening! How? These have been sold out for months!" Jack yelled franticly.

"I got them way ahead of time when they first came out, but that's not all look at them closely Jack." Jerry proclaimed.

Jack took a closer look at the tickets and stood up real fast unable to control himself out of shock.

"Jerry are you serious, front row seats, these had to have cost you a fortune." Jack said uncontrollably. "Jerry I don't know what to say I mean I can never match this in return for you the same way. I'm at a lost on this one, you really went out of your way for me, but why." He continued, but more calmed.

"Because Jack you make me happy and that your worth it." Jerry stated with a smile.

"Thank you Jerry. You're a great friend and a really amazing boyfriend." He stated. "How about I pay for the bill it's the least I can do anyway." He added.

"Yeah Jack, no need I already covered it when I got up and left for that short time." Jerry confessed.

"And you surprise me again, but promise me Jerry no more surprises at least for a while okay or I may actually die of too much shock." Jack warned with a laugh.

"You can actually die from shock. Jack I don't want you to die I'm sorry I promise no more." Jerry said franticly.

"Jerry calm down that part was just an expression okay." Jack assured him. "Say are you ready to go." He asked.

Jerry nodded and they both headed out of the restaurant. Jack took hold of Jerry's hand as they walked along the side of Portachini's; Jack pulled Jerry towards the back of the building. Jack slightly leaned Jerry against the wall and looked around to see if anyone was around; seeing no one Jack looked back to Jerry. Knowing what Jack was up too, Jerry leaned in towards him intensely kissing one another. Unaware someone did happen to stumble in the sight of the two from across the street.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton cried. He quickly ran off so he wouldn't risk being noticed by them.

The next day Jack overwhelmed himself with mixed feelings from yesterday's event. He entered the dojo to only find Rudy there, whom he wanted to talk to. Rudy noticed him sensing something was bothering him.

"Hey Jack why the long face, is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's about Jerry I don't know if we're at the same level anymore." Jack expressed.

"So things aren't going well is that what you're saying." Rudy wondered.

"No, things are going great and that's the problem Rudy." Jack explained.

"Okay talk to me, what's on your mind." Rudy offered.

"Well first off you remember that go-kart right, well Jerry got it back and gave it to me to keep. Then yesterday he surprised me with Portachini's for our date while also paying for the meals and to top it off he pulled out two front row tickets to our favorite band. I don't what to do Rudy." Jack fully explained.

"That sounds great Jack, but I'm not seeing the problem here." Rudy stated.

"The problem Rudy is I can never owe Jerry back in the same manner for all he's done for me. I think he's maybe into this relationship more than I am." Jack replied.

"Jack have you thought maybe you're looking at this wrong way, how about seeing it in Jerry's view." Rudy suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Did you think maybe Jerry's the one trying to owe you back instead hmm?" Rudy implied raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked folding his arms.

"Jack you did something for Jerry that he probably won't ever be able to do for you in return. You saved his life and him gifting you stuff is maybe the only way he knows how to owe back to you." Rudy stated placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Wow I never thought of it that way. You know what I think your right, thanks a lot Rudy. I think I know what I need to do now." Jack said with a smile.

"You're welcome Jack I'm here for you guys for anything." Rudy replied.

Jack left the dojo walking over to Falafel Phil's. He reached for the door, but it opened before he could and out in front of him stood Kim.

**(Chapter 6 is in the works and shouldn't take long as this one did when I update. Also please review how you think the story is going so far feedback is nice time to time)**


	6. Ch6 DraKima

**(AN: Ch6 or what I'm stating it as draKima(Kim+drama), will focus mainly around her and her PoV. I'm going to issue a sorry to the Kim fans now if I did her poor justice in the story well now that's out of the way here's Chapter 6.)**

Jerry was walking up the mall's parking lot towards the courtyard; he stopped midway seeing both Jack and Kim outside of Falafel Phil's what seemed to be them arguing with one another. He just stood there watching them trying to understand what they we're maybe fighting about. After a few minutes his curiosity changed to shock and despair as he saw Kim force herself upon Jack's lips which lasted a couple seconds. She quickly ran off leaving Jack frozen in confusion; he snapped himself back and looked in horror when meeting his eyes with Jerry's knowing that he'd just seen what happened. Jerry realizing Jack had noticed him started running in the way he came from with Jack soon giving chase after him.

"Jerry! Jerry!" he yelled towards him.

Jerry ran into an alley and went to turn a corner, but Jack caught up to him grabbing him by the arm. Jerry let himself fall to the ground in Jack's grip taking them both down; sitting on the ground Jerry was held in Jack's arms breaking down in tears.

"Jerry I didn't-" Jack said worriedly before getting cut off. "Why?" Jerry asks in low tone.

"Jerry it's not." Jack started, but unable to continue afraid of what to say.

"Why did she do that I don't understand? Why Jack?" Jerry pleaded.

"It's because she has feelings for me. Jerry I promised you I wouldn't let her get between us and she did, I'm sorry I should have done better." Jack says, being disappointed at himself.

"Jack I don't blame you for this, but I'm just afraid one day you may chose her." Jerry confessed.

Jack lightly lifted Jerry's chin to look at him in the eye.

"Kim and I can never be Jerry. You have something that she'll never have." Jack started.

"What's that?" Jerry asks.

"A chance, you see Jerry you're the one that's with me not her, but you, because I love you Jerry and nothing will change that." Jack says, expressing a smile.

"Jack what were you fighting with Kim about?" Jerry asks.

"She asked me why I'm spending my time with you and not her as well she wondered why we weren't going out. I lied to her and told her things that would seem believable, I don't know if she bought it or not and then out of nowhere she kissed me." Jack explained. "Let's go." He added.

They got up and shared a hug then headed towards the dojo. Kim at the civic center sat on the outside steps trying to clear her head. Milton showed up out of breath and sweaty from running trying to locate her everywhere he could around Seaford.

"Milton, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Kim asks.

"I have to tell you, oh hold on my side really hurts, but you need to know." Milton said panting unable to yet catch his breath while placing a hand on his lift side.

"Come sit down you don't look too well, here have some water." Kim offered.

"Ah thanks Kim, listen I've been looking all over for you, I need to tell you something." He says sitting down next to her.

"Why didn't you just call me instead of wearing yourself out?" She asks.

"I tried but you never answered." He explained.

Kim took out her phone then remembering she had turned it off. "Jack!" she sighed in an angry tone.

"Sorry Milton, I forgot I shut my phone off, it's all Jack's fault too. I tried talking to him instead he just made me upset." She explained.

"Well that's what I came to talk to you about and Jerry too." Milton started. "Well go on." She demanded.

"Well you weren't wrong when you say they've changed they're together Kim." He continued.

"I know Milton they're always together these days it's all they ever do is hang out." She pointed.

"Sure if you count them sucking each other's faces as hanging out." He says.

"What are you talking about?" she says in a low tone with a questioned look on her face.

"I saw them kissing, Kim I think their together as in dating or something." Milton finally spilled.

"Are you serious about that because that's not funny Milton." She says with a glare.

"Kim would I lie to you?" he asks. "Look I know what I saw and if you don't want to believe-" he went on till Kim cut him off.

"I'm sorry Milton I'm really tense lately and no lying isn't you. I do believe you; it does make sense now even though I don't want to believe it." She stated.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I just thought you should know anyway." He says.

"Thank you Milton you surely are a great friend, one that's honest at least. I'm going to go I need to sort through all this, thanks again Mil." She says.

Kim got up and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking off. The next day Kim was at the dojo training on a dummy. Jerry slowly walked in quickly expressing anger at the sight of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are Kim?" he asks angrily walking fast towards her.

She turned around sharply facing him with a glare. "Excuse me." She snapped.

"I saw you, why did you do that to him, to me?" he snapped back.

"What are you talking about Jerry?" she asks crossing her arms.

"You, me spare now." Jerry demanded.

Kim sighs out a laugh. "Alright blue belt, but it's your humiliation." Kim taunted giving him a serious look.

They both squared each other on the mat in their fighting stance. Jerry kept his eyes upon hers with fierce anger in them. She lunged at him first with a punch which he blocked; then went for a counter, but she too blocked. Even though she was a black belt she struggled to overcome Jerry as they both kept blocking each other's moves and counters. Jerry was getting frustrated unable to get an edge against her; he tried to throw a punch at her, but she countered grabbing his arm then flipping Jerry onto his back.

"Now what the heck is your problem?" she asked in demand.

"You are, I know you know about me and Jack. You'd do anything to get to him." Jerry confessed angrily.

"You seriously think Jack likes you that way Jerry, don't be stupid. He's only with you because he pities you. I'm just surprised he kept this on for so long." She declared.

"You're wrong, he loves me not you Kim, but you're too blinded by jealousy to realize it." Jerry snapped.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation, ugh you're so annoying. Look I don't care what you think Jerry, but Jack likes me and I do in fact like him so get over yourself already and grow up." Kim says raising her voice.

Kim turned her back against him as he got up to his feet, angered by her words he lunged towards her, in reaction she side kicked Jerry hard in the stomach knocking him back down just as Jack walked in.

"Kim what are you doing? I told you to leave Jerry alone, what's the matter with you?!" Jack yelled franticly while running to Jerry's side.

"He lunged at me Jack plus he wanted to spare against me." She stated.

Jack helped Jerry back up to his feet.

"Jerry is what she says true?" Jack asks him.

"Yes, but I-" he started. "Don't sweat it Jerry I understand." Jack interrupted him.

"Look Kim I know we all haven't been getting along lately, but it can't come to this." Jack added.

"You're blaming me for his stupidity and yet you still pity him I don't get you Jack." She countered.

"I didn't say that Kim and I'm not pitying anyone okay. You're the one I don't get Kim." Jack countered back. "What's your problem anyway?" he asks.

"I told you yesterday Jack I know you like me as much as I like you why can't you just admit it already." She demanded in stress.

"You want the truth fine because I'm tired of this drama. I don't feel for you like that Kim, but I do for Jerry and that's why I spend so much time with him okay." Jack confessed.

"Come on Jack you can stop pretending already I know your feelings for me when we kissed." Kim says with a serious look.

"I'm serious Kim I'm not joking here and by the way that kiss you speak of that you forced upon me really hurt Jerry for he saw it therefore hurting me." Jack distressed.

"I don't believe you Jack." She says in low tone.

Jack looked at Jerry and pressed his lips against Jerry's. He looked back over at Kim while holding Jerry's hand.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I love him." Jack stated.

"Milton was right." She said in a low tone starting to tear up. "Forget you Jack." She raised her voice.

Showing some anger towards him she slapped him across the face; which sparked Jerry's anger as he tried to lunged at her, but Jack held him back as she quickly ran out the dojo crying.

"Why'd you stop me for she hit you?" Jerry asks in frustration.

"She's not worth it Jerry it's over now okay, but I do appreciate that you care." He said placing a hand on Jerry's shoulder.

Kim now at home in her room crying was readying to text Milton.

Kim: _Milton can you come over I really need someone right now._

Milton: _Okay I'll be over soon._

Milton arrived moments later and entered her room seeing her crying. He sat down next to her on her bed.

"What's bothering you Kim?" he asks.

He was taken away as she snuggled up close to him crying on his shoulder. He looked up with his mouth opened trying to stay calm; he put his arms around her to comfort her.

"You were right about them, about Jack. I really thought he liked me, but he likes Jerry." She said lightly crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to be right, but you know what Kim you don't need them. You got so many good things going for you already." Milton assured her.

"Thanks Milton your right I don't need Jack to try and be happy when I have a friend like you." She said calmly wiping her eyes. "How is it that someone sweet as you still single?" she asks.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't exactly gone out looking after Julie and I broke up." He explained.

"Well she doesn't know what she's missing now, any girl would be lucky to have you Milton." She assured him.

"So what happens now that we know about Jack and Jerry I mean to all of us." He asks.

"I can only bet they'll go on as if nothing happened, but really I could care less right now. This moment here now is good enough for me." She stated.

"Kim would you ever consider I don't know an us?" he asks nervously.

She slowly pulled away from him and briefly looked at him. She signed a half smile and leaned in to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you Milton. I just need a little time first okay then maybe we can be something more than just friends." She assured him with a smile.

"I can live with that answer, but I'll always be here whenever you need me your friendship means a lot to me." He says.

Milton stayed with her for the remainder of the day. Meanwhile at the dojo Jack was helping Jerry train relieving their stress of the drama from earlier. Jack decided to take a break and sat down on the benches; he took out a pen and paper from his gym bag and began writing a note. Shortly after Jack excused himself out to Jerry placing the note in his hand as he hugged him goodbye then left out the door. Jerry opened the note to read it.

_Jerry as you know tomorrow is the day we've been together for 3 months. I've been thinking and I believe I found the perfect gift for you it'll be special just as much as you are to me. Come over to my house tomorrow whenever you like just make sure its at least in the day hours okay. I can't wait to give it to you. I love you so much Jerry._

**(AN: Okay I have to admit this was some chapter this one was lol. Yeah so again sorry to you Kim fans out there if this chapter upset you. I also hope I made things more interesting to come for the story. Ch7 is in the works so stay tuned and thank you all who are liking this story and asking for more I know I said I may go up to 10 or so chapters but I would like to go as far as I can I have many idea plots that I wanna add. Thank you all again for the support of this story it helps me to keep it going.)**


	7. Ch7 Jack's Suprise to Jerry

**(AN: Okay guys fair WARNING the chapter is the climax in the Jarry relationship meaning this chapter contains sexual content, but please note I kept this T rated mostly. Anyway here's Ch7.)**

After reading the note Jerry couldn't help wonder what Jack could have gotten him. He didn't remember name dropping anything he may have wanted to Jack. He kept struggling in the thought from Jack's note almost feeling tempted to go to Jack's house right then. Milton walked in from Kim's house and headed over to Jerry.

"Hey Jerry." He called out. "What's that you got there?" he asks.

"Oh hi Milton, I hadn't noticed you were back in town." Jerry responded placing the note in his pocket.

"Yeah I got back a couple days ago." He mentioned. "Is everything okay Jerry, you seem like your trying to hide something?" he asks.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything. What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Jerry exclaimed.

"Well you did put whatever it is in your pocket when I asked about it." He pointed out giving Jerry the eye.

"Stop that it's freaking me out man and so what if I am it's my business anyway." Jerry says in a high tone.

"Sorry I didn't realize secrets were kept from our friendship now." He said disappointedly.

"I can't talk about this, later Milton." Jerry said angrily walking towards the dojo door.

"What, because you don't want to tell me or you don't want to talk about Jack?" he shouted.

Jerry stopped in a pause then headed out of the door. Milton knew he had struck Jerry the wrong way, but part of him didn't care. Jerry got home and took off his hooded vest then threw it against the wall. He felt so angry towards Kim and now with Milton, all he wished for was to be with Jack right now then he'd be happy. He did the next best thing he thought of, popped on some music and danced out his moves to calm himself down.

The next day had come and Jack was up early getting ready for Jerry to show up. After four hours of waiting a knock finally was made at the door. Jack rushed to open it.

"Happy three months." Jerry said as the door opened with a smile.

Jack greeted him too with a smile then closed the door after he walked in. Jack pulled Jerry into him for a hug which Jerry embraced even more.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since you left yesterday." Jerry stated.

"I missed you too. Say I hope you're hungry because I made lunch." Jack says

"You cook I didn't know that." Jerry says in surprise.

"Just because I'm a martial artist doesn't mean I can't do other things." Jack says pulling away from him.

"I didn't mean-" Jerry started. "I know I'm just messing with you." Jack interrupted with a tease.

They headed into the dining room revealing the table all set up nicely. Jerry took a seat while Jack went into the kitchen. He came back with two plates handing one to Jerry before sitting down himself. Jerry was really touched by Jack's choice of cuisine.

"Jack I didn't expect this at all thank you." He said deeply. "Now who's the one trying to be full of surprises." He punned with a smile.

"I'd thought you'd like having a dish out of your cuisine." Jack implied.

"It's really good Jack, just like how my mom would make it." Jerry complimented.

"So where's your parents at anyway?" he asks.

"They're out of town; I have the house to myself for a couple more days yet." Jack replied.

After eating Jack took their plates back to the kitchen and into the sink. They went into the living room to watch TV for a bit. Jack noticed Jerry was a little spaced than normal.

"Okay what is it Jerry?" Jack asks pulling him in for a comfort hold.

"Well first it's Kim and now it's Milton, they just can't let things be." Jerry replied.

"Milton? He's back; Kim must have talked to him then." Jack says. "What he do anyway?" he asks.

"He pushed too hard to know about the note you wrote and then he mentioned you to me. Jack I think he knows." Jerry explained.

"I don't care as neither should you okay." Jack says. "Come on I know what will make you feel better." Jack implied standing up pulling Jerry with him.

"What?" Jerry asks with a look. "You haven't forgotten the surprise I still have for you I hope?" Jack asks flashing a smirk. "Hmm" Jerry let out.

"Come on it's up in my room." Jack stated.

They headed up stairs to Jack's room. Jerry entered first followed by Jack closing the door behind him. Jerry stood in the center of the room gazing around while Jack leaned against the door. Jerry locked his eyes with Jack's questioned in his expression. "Jack?" Jerry sighted out.

"Okay so I bet your wondering where this surprise is now huh?" Jack asks.

"You didn't have to get me anything Jack." Jerry stated. "That's fine because I didn't." Jack confessed.

"I'm confused you said you got me something now you don't?" Jerry asks with a dull look on his face.

"I do have something for you Jerry, but this is something you can't open." Jack started. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about this and I want to give myself to you Jerry." He continued.

"Wait Jack, are you implying-" Jerry started. "Yes, Jerry that's exactly what I'm implying, but only if you want too though." Jack interrupted.

"Wow hum yeah of course I-I-I-" Jerry said in surprise while stuttering.

"Well come here then." Jack says with a flirtatious smile.

Jerry started moving towards him as Jack too did slightly meeting each other in the middle. They quickly embraced and crashed their lips together in a full passionate make out. They felt like fire as they let themselves go to one another fueled by passion. They started feeling each other's backs from under their shirts. Jack broke the kiss to lift his shirt over his head revealing his muscled figure then continued kissing him. Jack rubbed his hands upon Jerry's back lightly lifting the back of his shirt up until finally pulling it off over his head. He looked down eyeing on Jerry's now shirtless figure in surprise.

"Damn Jerry you actually have abbs. Of all the times we've hugged I swear I wouldn't have thought you had any." Jack observed.

"Well you know mine aren't as noticeable as yours is Jack." Jerry stated with a smirk while poking him in the abbs.

Jack smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him in a full embrace. Jack was overtaken at the feel of Jerry's body lined up against his own; to him it felt warm, comforting, and right. Jerry arched his head back as Jack gave kisses to the left side of his neck. Jack worked down to Jerry's left nipple with a peck moving over to his right one. Jerry let out between a moan and giggle as Jack made contact realizing he had found Jerry's sweet spot. After some time teasing him; Jack leveled back up to Jerry and they kissed some more. Jack placed his hands down to Jerry's belt, but Jerry blocked him from continuing making both brake away from kissing.

"Jack I haven't done this before, I'm a little nervous." Jerry explained in a low tone.

"I know and neither have I. We can stop if you want too Jerry I'm not going to force you." Jack assured him.

"I want to, I trust you Jack." Jerry replied.

They began kissing again for a few then Jerry backed away towards the bed; he pulled off his pants as did Jack then he walked over to Jerry. He began kissing Jack's neck while exploring with his hands on Jack's chest and back. Soon after they each took off their boxers and Jerry laid himself onto Jack's bed. Jack climbed up hovering over him slowly placing himself on top; Jerry let out a sigh as he felt Jack's weight came down on him. Jerry was getting tensed and restless when Jack started pressing against him.

"Just relax okay Jerry, if it helps any just do to me as I do to you." Jack assured him.

"Okay Jack." Jerry says while relaxing himself.

Jack again began pressing motion against Jerry which he did back to Jack in return. Jack sped and pressed a little more onto him causing Jerry to gasp a little. They both locked their hands together at their sides' as they started pressing faster against one another. Jack placed his lips on Jerry's as they moaned into each other's mouths now in full pleasure. After ten minutes Jack rolled off onto his back lying beside Jerry with both of them panting hard.

"Jack what the hell was that?" Jerry asks through deep breaths. "I mean I was expecting there to be pain or something, but that was amazing." He continued.

"It was as I told you it would be, special. Look I didn't want to put you through any pain so I did something different I guess." Jack explained.

One hour and half later at the dojo; Milton was there taking it upon himself training on a dummy failing poorly. Jack and Jerry walked in laughing about some random joke Jerry brought up. Milton halted as he notice the two slowly walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Milton said looking at Jack.

"Hey man welcome back." Jack started. "How was Scotland dude." He asks.

"It was great, but I'm glad to be back home." Milton claimed.

"Whatever." Jerry sighed out.

Jack shot a glare at him, but didn't respond to it unlike Milton who did.

"Jerry I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like I did." Milton apologized.

"Well now that's more like it Milton giving me the respect I rightly deserve." Jerry says with a grin.

"Seriously Jerry, come on man." Jack pleaded to him.

"Oh alright fine, your forgiven Milton." Jerry said unwillingly. "Thanks Jerry." He replied.

"So what were you working on?" Jack asks.

"Just trying to get a bit of training in is all." Milton replied.

"Yo I think you're going to need more than just a bit to get better hehehe." Jerry punned rudely.

"Well for your information Jerry I have Kim helping me out thank you very much." Milton countered.

"Ha well I have Jack to-" Jerry started.

"Yes Jerry you do, we all know already." Kim interrupted as she was walking in the dojo.

"Jack" she said rudely. "Hello to you too." Jack replied calmly. "Humph" she sighed in a snobby laugh.

"You wanna continue off from yesterday or try a different move?" she asks over to Milton.

"I wanna continue on." Milton replied. "Okay." She responded.

"But Jack and I were gonna train Kim." Jerry spoke out.

"You ready Milton?" she asks him while ignoring Jerry.

Milton didn't answer; he was torn when seeing Jack and Jerry were readying to leave.

"Guys wait, I know okay and just so you know I'm cool with it." Milton says.

"I knew it see Jack I knew she told him about us." Jerry assumed quickly.

Kim rushed over next to Milton looking upset.

"No she didn't actually." Milton started.

"How'd you find out then and why are you telling us?" Jack asks.

"No matter what you guys are still my best friends." Milton assured. "Honestly I saw you guys kissing behind that one restaurant." He confessed.

They both shared a glance then looked back at Milton in laughter.

"Dude you busted us wow I'm impressed." Jerry cheered him taping Milton on the shoulder.

"You must have showed up after I thought it was clear." Jack assumed.

"I have a question if you don't mind me asking." Milton wondered. "Sure" Jack responded.

"I'm just curious on a logic stand point, but how is it that you two can kiss like. I mean it looked like you didn't need to breathe from the way it looked." Milton asked awkwardly.

They again shared a glance with their eyes opened wide slightly in shock. Jack turned back to him while smiling.

"If you had a taste of those lips of his you wouldn't have to ask." Jack proclaimed.

"Oh and don't get me started with the things Jack can do with his tongue." Jerry added with a big grin.

"Seriously gross and frankly Jack I'm surprised you'd get that close to someone who barely even showers." Kim protested.

"We showered before we got here Kim." Jack stated semi defending Jerry.

Kim then looked very uncomfortable as it showed in her expression.

"Okay I'm out that was way too much information than I needed to know." She stated starting to walk away back over to the mat.

"We didn't together Kim!" Jack shouted shocked from what she had said.

"Yo Jack we should so do that sometime." Jerry implied again with a big grin and crossing his arms.

Jack shot him an annoyed glance then back handed him in the stomach. Jerry let out a sigh slightly bent over holding his stomach from the minor feel of pain. He knew he had that coming, but couldn't help himself anyway. Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"Wrong timing Jerry." Jack told him with a look.

Milton couldn't help but laugh at Jerry while Kim could careless not paying any attention to them.

"No worries I'm fine yo." Jerry says barely getting the words out.

"Well I better get back to Kim, maybe we can catch up later or something." Milton suggested.

"Yeah that be cool man, just call us up or something when you want to." Jack answered.

Jack and Jerry headed out and into the courtyard. They were talking amongst each other for a bit then gave each other a kiss before departing ways.

"Go let sensei know that we now have our target." Carson said towards Frank while spying on the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. "We got you now Jack." He said to himself with a menacing grin.

**(AN: Okay first off if you're unsure what to make of about the love scene 1****st**** note this is T not M and 2****nd**** if you're curious about what the heck it was please feel free to PM me I'll be more than willing to help anyone make sense of it, but ONLY in PM. Ch8&9 will most likely be a 2pt story plot which is in the works and lastly feel free to check my profile as I do leave updates and summaries for upcoming chapters. Thanks to all for the support, reviewing is up to anyone I'm not a pusher on that, but there still nice here and there lol.)**


	8. Ch8 Black Dragons' Revenge pt1

'

**(AN: This is part one of the black dragons revenge. I'm very proud of this chapter only because of some elements I've put in like you will get the drama, thriller and a bit of comedy on the side all in this chapter alone also including are some new characters from the show that have added in so as always enjoy part 1 of chapter 8 in this 2 part plot.)**

One day ago at the Black Dragon Dojo.

"Everyone gather around let's go." Ty ordered waving his hands forward. "For way too long now we've been pushed and humiliated by those little Wasabis'." He says raising his voice. "And I'm sick of it." He whined like a little girl lowering his voice. "We need to do something about this and fast any suggestions." He continued in a calmed manner.

"Well with Jack with them we don't have a chance." Denis spoke out.

"Yeah, Jack has taken all of us out once before already." Frank declared.

"He may have single handedly, but not all of us at once." Kai stated.

"What is it that you have in mind?" Ty asks.

"Simple I say we all go after him at once." Kai replied.

"No!" Yelled a black dragon while walking up to Ty.

"We need to get Jack off guard make him vulnerable." Carson suggested.

"And how do you suppose we do that exactly." Kai snapped.

"Easily we find his weakness then use it against him." Carson purposed.

"I like it, but how do we do it?" asks Ty.

"We stakeout their little dojo until we have what we need." Carson explained.

"Why would anyone of us risk doing such a thing?" Kai demanded.

"I'll be honored to do the spying myself personally sensei." Carson volunteered.

"Very well, we will go with this plan. Frank you will go with Carson." Ty says. "Carson allow Frank to be our messenger when you have something to report back." He suggested.

Carson nodded then he and Frank headed out. Kai was displeased of the idea as Ty noticed.

"Don't worry Kai; I have something in mind that follows along with Carson's plan that ties into yours." Ty assured him.

Ty and Kai both signed a grin.

Present day at the mall parking lot. Carson was in his car with Frank watching the Wasabi dojo.

"Man we've been here all day; can't we just watch from the courtyard?" Frank complained. "Will you shut up I'm trying to focus here. Besides you know why we can't, now just help me watch." Carson demanded.

Jack and Jerry walked out of the dojo into the courtyard and began talking while Carson and Frank looked onward at the two.

"So Jerry I have to ask since your good with the rings in gymnastics how come you don't try to add it in with karate." Jack wondered. "I mean that's one reason why my skills are so sharp." He added.

"Really that works who'd the thought." Jerry says. "Jack would you teach me?" he asked.

"I can't teach what you already know, but I can help you to blend the two together." Jack offered.

"Yeah that's what I meant, thanks Jack." Jerry says.

"Okay well I'll call you to meet up again later alright." Jack stated. "Cool" Jerry replied.

They kissed each other good bye before departing ways. Carson and Frank were shocked to witness at they had seen.

"Go let sensei know that we now have our target." Carson demanded. "Target?" Frank sighed.

"Did I stutter yes target?!" Carson yelled. "I thought we are to see what Jack's weakness is?" Frank asks.

"And we found it, Jerry will be Jack's weakness damn you're such an idiot you know that." Carson said rudely. "Now go!" he yelled.

"You want me to walk back?" Frank asks disappointedly.

"Listen you were brought here for a reason. I gave you the message; now go send it to Ty alright." Carson snapped.

Frank got out of the car and started walking to their dojo. Carson grinned menacingly.

"We got you now Jack." He said to himself before driving off.

While at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Kim is helping Milton train in some basics, but he was still struggling.

"Milton your tensing up too much; you need to let loose okay." She suggested.

"I don't know Kim this seems all too hard." He said doubting himself.

"Because you're making it that way. Here try this close your eyes and relax yourself now channel all your thoughts and energy flow through you. Then open your eyes and tell me how you feel." She implied.

He opened his eyes. "Wow I feel great how did you know how to do that? Did you learn that through the ways of the shaolin warriors?" he asks.

"Actually I just got that out from a movie." She replied.

Milton shot her an odd look then they both returned to training. Meanwhile at the civic center where a cast and crew were promoting a movie while Rudy and Sam is attending.

"Rudy, can we please go now this is boring." Sam complained.

"I told you already we're here to support Bobby on his new movie." Rudy stated. "Woo and among other things too." He added while noticing a lady in a pink dress and long black hair over at the food table with her back facing them.

"Okay Sam I'm going to teach you one of the best lessons in life; how to charm a lady. So stand back and watch the master work." Rudy exclaimed.

"Rudy I don't think-" Sam started. "Please Sam just watch and learn." Rudy interrupted while walking towards the lady.

"Why hello there aren't you looking dashing from behind with those nice curves." Rudy flirted.

The person turned around and Rudy's eyes widen from shock while Sam started laughing.

"Ahhhh! Bobby!" Rudy yelled franticly. "Ahhh! Rudy!" Bobby too yelled.

"Since when do you wear pink?!" Rudy shouted still in shock.

"Well I'll have you know that pink is very stylish these days plus it's from my new movie." he defended. "You didn't think my robe looked like a dress now I hope." Bobby added.

"Whaaaat no of course not. I'll just let you get back to whatever it was you were doing k bye." Rudy said awkwardly heading fast back over to Sam.

"Not a word." Rudy demanded with a serious face.

"But I did learn something." Sam says. "Oh yeah what's that?" Rudy asks with a smile.

"Not to take lessons from you." Sam punned. Rudy gave him a glare.

"In all fairness I did try to warn you, but on the Brightside I'm no longer bored." Sam stated with a pun while smiling.

Rudy shot him an angry glare. Bobby went up on stage to talk about his movie while Rudy and Sam listened on. Bobby later invited them to a viewing party despite of Rudy's inconvenience from before. Three hours later Jack and Jerry meet back up at the Seaford gymnastics gym to help Jerry learn how to use his ring skills in with karate.

"Let's see what you got." Jack suggested.

"Sure thing and feel free to take notes Jack cause I'm about to blow your mind away." Jerry said while stretching.

"Yeah yea just get your sexy ass up on them rings already." Jack flirted.

"Oh I get it alright then I will." Jerry grinned.

Jerry got up on the rings and demonstrated what he could do.

"Seriously Jerry you're really gifted I don't know how you never thought to combine those skills with karate dude, but I'm going to help you with that." Jack declared. "Plus the view up there isn't that bad either." Jack again flirted while looking up at Jerry.

Luckily for them they were the only ones in the gym at the time allowing them to talk in such a manner. Jerry got back down to his feet and Jack began doing what he can to teach Jerry.

Two hours earlier at Black Dragon Dojo. Frank showed up to deliver the message.

"Well?" Ty asks. "Carson wants us to target that loser Jerry." Frank replied.

"Why is that?" Ty asks. "You're supposed to target on Jack only." He continued.

"Yes, but Jerry is going to lead us to Jack because the freak is his weakness." Frank stated.

"How so exactly?" asks Kai. "Because that's his boyfriend." Frank said with a smirk.

"Are you to tell me that my cousin is is gay?" Kai reacted.

"Yeah funny how it seems to be that way on count that Jerry is one himself." Carson said making his presents known. "Sensei, Jerry will be our key to getting to Jack and our revenge I guarantee it." Carson said towards to Ty.

"I'm going to kill him I swear." Kai said to himself.

"You'll have your chance against Jack as you all shall." Ty assured them all. "Now Kai I want you and Denis to go find this Jerry kid, but I make myself clear when I say don't hurt the kid not yet we need him to get to Jack after all." Ty ordered. "Black Dragons you know what to do." He added.

Back to the present time; Jack and Jerry finished up and said their goodbyes to each other. Two hours later Jack is at the dojo when his phone goes off. He picked it up to see its Jerry.

"Hey Jerry what's up." He greeted.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jack, but it isn't so." A voice said.

Jack's face lit up in a mix of fear and worry from the sound of who it was.

"Kai?" Jack said worriedly.

To be continued.

**(AN: Wow what a chapter I hope you guys think this is getting good cause I do lol. So on this chapter I'm begging you guys please review on this one I really want to know what you thought on the comedy I did and how I'm now doing with the story please please review I'm just asking for this one time please lol. Also sorry for the cliff hanger, but as always pt2/ch9 is coming soon and thanks all again for the support to the fans of this story.)**


	9. Ch9 Black Dragons' Revenge pt2

**(AN: Hey guys here's Ch9/pt2 of the Black Dragons' Revenge. Sorry this took a while to put up, but I had trouble ending this chapter to the way I wanted it. Also just because I'm sure I have too, WARNING this chapter does contain detailed and some strong violence. I hope you guys enjoy this action packed portion of Beyond the Lines of Friendship.)**

Jack is at the dojo when his phone goes off. He picked it up to see its Jerry.

"Hey Jerry what's up?" he greeted.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jack, but it isn't so." A voice said.

Jacks face lit up in a mix of fear and worry from the sound of who it was.

"Kai?" Jack said worriedly.

"Yeah that's right, so listen if you don't want anything to happen to your boyfriend it be best you'd come to the warehouse you know the one right and come alone if you know what's good for him." Kai explained menacingly. "Speaking of which I think you should hear this." He added.

Jack heard only silence until a voice shouted through. "Jerry!" Jack yelled.

"Jack! Don't come it's a trap!" Jerry shouted into the phone. "Oh that was touching." Kai spoke.

"You better not hurt him or I swear Kai I will kill you myself." Jack threaten.

"Careful Jack you're in no means to make threats or demands just get your ass here." Kai warned before hanging up.

After the call disconnected Jack just stood there for a minute. His expression was of mix signals while he was in thought. Suddenly he then clenched his fist and revealed anger to his now expression. He stormed running out of the dojo. While at the warehouse.

"You know what I hope he doesn't show up to show what losers you all are." Jerry spoke out.

"Oh is that so. Well for your sake Jerry you may what to rethink that because if he doesn't then you'll get his treatment instead." Carson threaten.

"And if he does he'll longer be able to do karate again after we're through with him." Kai pointed out.

"Yeah I highly doubt that. Jack will beat you like he has many times before." Jerry stated.

"Look around Jerry we out number him eighteen to one I'd say his chances are to none." Carson says. "That mouth of yours is getting annoying, Kai." Carson said while looking at Jerry then to Kai.

Kai walked up to Jerry and gave him a daring stare then jabbed him in the stomach. Jerry dropped to his knees aching in pain. Two black dragons grabbed him by each arm and lifted him back to his feet then held him in place with his arms behind his back. Jerry tried to struggle out of their grip then stopped while he and the black dragons looked to the entrance. Jack had appeared as he forced the door open. He noticed Jerry then the number of black dragons there were.

"Jack!" Jerry shouted. "Let him go it's me you want!" Jack yelled in demand.

"Ah no! Get him!" Carson ordered.

About ten of the black dragons started moving inward on Jack to surround him; five of them guarded around Jerry while Kai, Carson and Frank looked on. Jack stance his fighting position as all the dragons around him charged in. At first Jack had the upper hand able to take down three of them and block and slightly counter the others. That was until five others jumped in soon over powering Jack with the number of blows he was receiving finally bringing him down to the floor.

"Jaaackk!" Jerry yelled. "Bring him here." Carson ordered them.

Two of the black dragons picked Jack up by the arms then dragged him over to Carson and Kai. They sat him down onto his knees and restrained his arms behind his back with their hands. Jack was in pain and weak from all the blows he had taken. Jack looked at Carson as he walked up to him; despite the pain Jack still shot him a threatening glare.

"The mighty Jack now down on his knees before the black dragons, personally I thought I'd never see the day." Carson gloated while laughing.

Carson threw a punch to his face while the black dragons cheered. Jerry struggled from the pain of seeing Jack getting punched two more times by Carson. Jerry kept trying hard to break loose from his holders, but couldn't while being deeply scared and worried for Jack. Carson stepped away and Kai move inward then kicked Jack in the stomach. Carson took a glove handed to him by Frank; Jerry looked in horror as he saw the glove was that of a sap glove. Carson put the glove over his right hand then moved back over to Jack. He grabbed Jack by his head with his left hand making him look up at him; he then lifted his right hand in the air in a fist while Jerry started panicking when Carson aimed his fist readying to strike.

"No no nooo Jaaackk!" Jerry yelled franticly while struggling more forcibly with anger now taking over him.

Carson halted as Jerry finally broke loose with rage. Jerry elbowed the two dragons that held him in the chest then back fisted them in the face. Carson attempted to restrike at Jack, but Jerry got up to him and kicked him in the leg. Carson and Jerry looked at each other; Jerry had such wraith in his eyes. Jerry was about to attack him, but was jumped by five other dragons. Jack looked over at Jerry and noticed he was holding his own way better then he normally does against opponents. Jack got up to his feet while Kai stepped into his view.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kai says to him.

"Looks like I'm going to make you pay after all." Jack said angrily.

Kai threw a punch at him, but Jack hand blocked it.

"You defiantly shouldn't have done that." Jack quoted.

Jack then grabbed hold of Kai's arm pulling it behind his back and out of anger Jack kicked him in the back causing Kai to crash into a create. Jerry still fighting against the five dragons was still holding his own until all the other dragons started charging towards him. Jack started making his way to get over to Jerry.

"Jerry hang on I'm coming!" Jack shouted towards him.

"Jack!" Jerry shouted out in response.

Jerry blocked and blocked as much he could. Jack took out three dragons while finally getting to Jerry. They both stood back to back as they were surrounded by at least thirteen black dragons. As the black dragons went to strike they both worked together to take out the dragons. They blocked, countered and combined their moves together to take down their foes. After the fight they faced each other while panting.

"Jack I'm glad you're okay." Jerry said relieved. "Yeah I'm glad you are too Jerry." Jack said in low tone.

"Oh how touching I think I'm actually going to be sick on how disgusting the two of you are." Carson protested.

"No you want to know what's sick, you. You take me against my will and threaten the one person I care most about. I'll take you down for what you did to him." Jerry said in pure anger.

Jack was taken back in shock from the state Jerry was in and deeply moved at the same time.

"You have the guts to threaten me Jerry I don't know if you're brave or just stupid." Carson mocked.

"Shut up Carson if you haven't noticed your plan has failed." Jack countered.

"Oh and what was that about you saying before about numbers and here we are now." Jerry added with a light pun.

"You two freaks think I'm afraid to take both of you on well you have another thing coming." Carson said while in a fighting stance.

Through his anger Jerry struck first, but Carson blocked then kicked him in the stomach. Jack then attacked with a kick, but Carson took hold of his leg and pushed him backward.

"Is that seriously the best you two got or did I forget to mention that I've learned new skills." He slightly taunted.

They both collected themselves back and looked at each other briefly. Both of them charged at Carson with their fist, but Carson hand blocked both their punches; smiling at each other they hand hoped Carson would fall for it which he did. Jerry struck Carson in the leg with a kick making him lightly unbalanced while Jack kicked him in the side. Carson fell back a bit while Jerry went in for another kick, but Carson blocked it however Jack kicked him in the chest making him slide on the floor. Carson got back up to his feet looking pissed, Jack and Jerry as well Carson charged one another. Carson threw a punch at Jack whom Jerry blocked; Jack knee struck him while Jerry held onto Carson's arm then spin kicked him back down.

"You two have been thorns in my side for too long now." Carson said angrily.

"Yo Jack check it I think baby is gonna cry." Jerry punned.

"Oh nice one woo I think you may be right." Jack replied while mocking.

"That's it!" Carson yelled.

Carson stood back up then charged at them again with anger going for a punch; Jerry grabbed his arm while Jack fist palmed him backward. Jack and Jerry both went in while Carson tried blocking and countering, but with little success. Jerry moved behind Carson while Jack slightly took him on. Jerry kicked the side as Jack to the front of Carson's body then they both punched him in the chest then finally they both did a hard side kick to his chest making him crash into some plastic bins. Jack and Jerry looked at each other than hugged in victory and relieve.

"You know Jerry you and I make a great team. I know I couldn't have done this without you." Jack said with a smile.

"Thanks Jack. I'm really relieved that you're okay." Jerry said while smiling back.

"I am thanks to you Jerry, but what the hell were they thinking anyway." Jack replied.

"Good question, but Jack I'm ready to get out of here if you don't mind." Jerry pleads slightly.

"Yeah I second that. Let's go." Jack agreed.

They started up towards the door then noticed Kai was crawling on his stomach getting out of the broken crate then they all made eye contact. Jerry walked up to him and out of pay back ground kicked him in the stomach. Kai let out a painful sigh holding his stomach.

"That's from before; karma's a bitch ain't it jerk." Jerry let out with a grin.

"Sweet dude nice come back." Jack cheered him.

They got up to the door and looked back at all the black dragons lying on the floor lightly moving in pain. They looked at each other then laughed while Jack shook his head at them; Jack and Jerry put an arm around each other as they walked out and headed to Jerry's house. Now at Jerry's and up in his room Jack started complaining on some the pain. He took off his shirt and Jerry noticed right away he was covered in bruises.

"Jack are you going to be okay?" Jerry asks with concern.

"Yeah I think so I haven't taken a beating like that since I face Kai back in China." Jack said softly."

"Anything I can do to help?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah a wet warm towel would help ease the pain." Jack stated.

"Sure thing Jack." Jerry complied. "Thanks Jerry." Jack says.

Jerry went to soak a towel in warm water then returned back.

"Here." Jerry implied. "I trust you Jerry I want you to do it." Jack replied softly.

Jerry smiled at him then carefully placed the towel on Jack slowly moving it around his body. Jack took hold of Jerry's moving hand pulling him closer to kiss him. Jerry threw the towel aside as they began making out slowly moving over to the bed. Jack woke up the next morning with Jerry resting on his chest; he couldn't help wonder about Jerry's fighting skills from the day before. Meanwhile at the Black Dragon Dojo.

"What are you doing here or have you decided to come back over to us?" Ty questioned.

"I'm not here to come back to you cheaters I've came to know what the hell you were thinking." The person barked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ty said pretending not to know.

"Cut the crap did you honestly think you could take down Jack, don't answer that. I'm going to make this clear leave Jack and Jerry alone and I mean for good." The person demanded.

"Frank I see you sneaking over there get over here." Ty ordered. "Why did you flee from the others, now I'm only stuck with you while everyone else is out injured?" Ty wined.

"Jack and Jerry were no match for us so I bolted I didn't want to get hurt." Frank explained.

"See I told you shouldn't have messed with them." The person pointed out.

"Oh hi hon does this mean you've come back to our dojo?" Frank asked excitedly.

"No I ain't here to come back hon, and the name's Kim get it right." Kim barked then punched Frank in the face.

"Hey you can't just do that and think you can get away with it." Ty said while walking over to Kim.

Ty put his hand on her shoulder which she reacted by throwing it off then kicked him in his manhood.

"Mommy" Ty sighed out while falling to the floor.

"First never touch me and lastly remember what I said leave Jack and Jerry alone I mean it." Kim demanded then left out of their dojo.

Back at Jerry's house, Jerry was fixing them both some breakfast, but Jack still couldn't put his mind around about Jerry's sudden fighting abilities.

"Jerry I need to ask you about something and I just can't get my mind around it." Jack announced.

"Is it something I did?" Jerry asks in wonder.

"No, I'm just confused about yesterday." Jack started. "How did you fight the way you did against the black dragons it's like you were someone else? I don't mean this the wrong way, but you don't normally fight like that not what I've seen until yesterday anyway." Jack continued.

"I don't really know, but I do remember this weird feeling hit me when Carson attacked you and then something inside me burst when he was going to strike you. I mean all I thought about was wanting to stop him from hurting you then I was free and I did." Jerry explained.

"A feeling you say well that doesn't make sense, I saw that you were angry is all." Jack stated. "This feeling have you felt it before?" he asks.

"Actually yeah about a year ago at the-" Jerry cut himself off stuck in a thought.

"Jerry what is it, what's the matter?" Jack asks.

"Nothing, but I'll never be as good in karate as you." Jerry said in a low tone.

"Oh Jerry we both know that's not true your good, but your still learning to improve as well so what do you say we go to the dojo and train okay." Jack encouraged him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Jack." Jerry says showing a smile.

At the dojo Rudy and Bobby were talking amongst each other until Jack and Jerry showed up.

"What's going on?" Jack asks.

"Have you guys seen this it's pretty serious?" Rudy asks.

They both looked at each other looking confused then Rudy handed Jack the daily newspaper while Jerry looked over Jack's shoulder. They read the heading of the front page as bother their eyes widen which read: _Warehouse Break In and Gang Assaulted for Reasons Unknown_. They both looked back at Rudy.

"You two know anything about that?" Rudy asks.

"Yeah we were there; the black dragons again went after us Rudy." Jack stated.

"So let me get this straight you and Jack took out all those black dragons?" Bobby questioned looking towards at Jerry.

"Ah yeah pretty much, but Jerry did just as much as I did just so you guys know." Jack defended.

"What our Jerry, this Jerry here okay then I guess that makes me the most handsome sensei in all of Seaford." Rudy doubted with a pun.

"Yo I'm standing right here just because I'm not that great don't mean you have to rub it in." Jerry complained.

"Come on Jerry let's train and prove Rudy wrong." Jack said lightly angered by Rudy.

They started training while Bobby was reading some article in the newspaper.

"Oh please what rock band would call themselves after a martial arts name I mean who does that." Bobby questioned.

Jack and Jerry rushed over to Bobby to see the paper again and as they did they were both overjoyed.

"Dude check it out Kong Fu Lightening's tour is coming here earlier." Jack says.

**(AN: So what is up with Kim I bet ya wonder all will be told in good time lol. I also know Jerry has been showing some OOC and I have reasons for that which will be explained in coming chapters. Lastly as I said I wanna keep this story going as possible so with that I've decided I wanna give back to the fans meaning I'm now opening suggestions from you guys on any plot ideas you may want to see in the story, but keep in mind this is a Jarry story so please no Kick suggestions, feel free to PM me or put in review your suggestions. And again thank you all those that are following/favorite this story.)**


	10. Ch10 KFL Concert

**(AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I took a small break plus I had to brain storm how to get this plot into the form of a chapter and I also have titled up on my chapters. I should note that the beginning of the chapter jumps around a bit so forgive on that just thought I'd spice it up some, but in all the same I hope you enjoy ch10.)**

"Yo, when does it say their coming to Seaford?" Jerry asks.

"In two weeks, they'll be playing at the civic center as like last year." Jack stated.

"Wait, isn't your birthday also in two weeks?" Jerry asks while crossing his arms.

"Yeah it is wow Jerry I'm impressed you actually remembered this time." Jack said feeling touched.

"Of course I remembered Jack I'd never forget your birthday." Jerry grinned.

"Jerry you thought my birthday was on Christmas." Jack said folding his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"That was one time yo, plus it didn't help when everyone was giving you all of your gifts at once." Jerry pouted.

"So who exactly is this band anyway that would call themselves Kong Fu whatever it is that they call it?" Bobby asks while butting into the conversation.

"Okay first they're called Kong Fu Lightening and second they're only the best rock band in the world yo." Jerry corrected.

"What Jerry means to say is wait what am I saying Jerry's right." Jack started then agreed.

"Well whoever they are I just don't see what the big deal is." Bobby questioned. "Now me on the other hand am a famous actor though mind you I'm still pretty big in France, but that's beside the point." Bobby gloated.

Jack and Jerry shot each a brief glance before giving Bobby an odd look.

"Well Jerry and I happen to know the lead singer though I'd doubt he'd even remember us now." Jack pointed out.

"We saved his life Jack how could he not remember me." Jerry punned while grinning.

"Whoa hold on, your still not on about that you're a bigger fan than I am are you?" Jack questioned giving Jerry that one stare.

"I mean why wouldn't he not remember us as in you and me mostly you." Jerry gave in while Jack grinned.

"Okay you two enough, now get back to work or training or whatever it was you came here to do." Rudy demanded while ranting.

Jack and Jerry headed back over to the mat to train.

"I am still the bigger fan." Jerry mumbled with a smile.

"What was that?" Jack heard. "Nothing." Jerry exclaimed.

Jack shot him a glare then got a dummy set up to help Jerry train; not long after Kim stumbled into the dojo smiling.

"Why are you so perky and cheerful?" Rudy asks her.

"You guys didn't hear?" She asks blankly.

"Hear what?" Jack asks.

She briefly looked at Jack then back to Rudy then said.

"Ty got arrested this morning because of the whole warehouse break in. I guess what they're saying is the black dragons were involved and now their dojo has been shut down for the time being."

"And that makes you happy?" Bobby blunt out.

"Well they are our mortal enemy so to speak; look all I'm saying is we will finally be able to enjoy peace without them ruining things for us for a change." Kim explained.

"Well easy for you say." Jack and Jerry said in sync then looked at one another.

Kim sighed out a little laugh, "cute" she said rudely giving them both a glare which Jack too shot her one back.

"So Bobby what are you in town for?" she asks towards him.

"Well I was promoting my latest movie in which I help rescue this beautiful woman." Bobby says.

"And?" Kim asks. And what?" Bobby asks back. "What else is it about?" she asks again.

"Excuse me, but I don't release spoilers about my movies." Bobby responded, "But I'm willing to sell you a copy of my movie for the low price of $24.99 which I only take cash by the way since you're so willing to know about it." Bobby offered too proudly.

"He also wears a pink robe in this movie too." Rudy pointed out.

"Yes I do in which you thought was a pink dress and mistaking me as a lady those memories don't die Rudy." Bobby said ashamed.

Jack, Jerry and Kim all looked at Rudy and started laughing as he stared turning red while Bobby looked he was gonna tear.

"Shut up you don't know what it was like." Rudy wined then ran into his office to hide.

Shortly after Bobby and Kim headed out the door while Jack helped Jerry train.

Two weeks later…

It's the day of the concert and Jack and Jerry were waiting in line at the civic center to get in. The two were talking to each other briefly while Jerry had his ticket out in his hand and unknowingly let his hand out enough for someone to grab it from the other side of the rope. Jerry looked at his hand and in shock that his ticket wasn't in it. Jerry looked and saw an all-black dressed man gloating at his swiped prize from Jerry.

"Yo Jack that guy just swiped my ticket." Jerry moaned in a high tone. "What!" Jack yelled.

Jerry pointed over to the guy so Jack could see.

"Here hold my ticket I'll get yours back." Jack assured him.

Jack handed Jerry his ticket then ducked under the rope to give chase after the thief. The thief noticed Jack and started running into an alley with a dead end whom was now cornered between a wall and Jack.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you so if you would kindly hand-" Jack started.

The thief moved in ward at Jack with a swing cutting him off from his speech while Jack hand blocked the punch.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack quoted.

Jack countered with a front kick, but the thug came back going for a punch which Jack charged in with a flying side kick hitting the thug and knocking him down. Jack took back hold of Jerry's ticket and started heading back over to Jerry. The line had moved a good amount by the time Jack returned; he went back under the rope at Jerry's side showing him the returned ticket.

"Dude, seriously you need to keep your ticket hidden until they need to see it so something like that doesn't happen okay and by the way you're welcome." Jack stated. "Thanks Jack." Jerry replied.

"Jack do you really doubt Izzy would remember us?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know man I mean you have to note he tours all over the place and stuff." Jack stated. "But it's possible he could I wouldn't rule it out." Jack lightly assured him.

They were finally next in line and gave their tickets to the ticket taker which she approved them through. They took their seat within the front row and waited for Izzy and the rest of the band to come up on stage.

"Dude I'm so thrilled to see Kong Fu Lightening again and I have you to thanks." Jack said excitedly.

"Jack do you wanna know the real reason I got front row seats?" Jerry announced.

Jack looked at him oddly. "Why?" Jack asks awkwardly.

"To see if Izzy would recognize us." Jerry admitted.

"Why does this bother you so much Jerry it's all you've been wondering about since we got here." Jack wondered.

"Jack I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but Izzy is my celebrity crush." Jerry confessed.

Jack's eyes got big then placed his hand on Jerry's shoulder.

"Truthfully Jerry I sort of do too." Jack admitted.

They both laughed at each other's minor confessions then the lights dimmed down and beamed at the stage as the band made their appearance. As the band started playing both Jack and Jerry jammed to each song until _Ride the Lightening_ started which they went a bit crazy on the dancing with. Jerry kept eyeing on Izzy to see if he would make any notice to him and Jack, but in the end it seemed he hadn't. After the concert was over people were filing to head out of the doors, but one guy stopped in front of Jack and Jerry before they could start to move themselves.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asks the guy.

The man was of muscled build almost dressed in all black with a back stage pass and headset on.

"Yeah unfortunately there is." Said the man. "Did we do something wrong?" Jerry asks.

"Please wait here and remain seated." The man ordered in a friendly tone.

After all the people had cleared out only Jack, Jerry, the man and a couple of cleaning crew were left in the auditorium.

"What's this about?" Jack asks. "You'll see just please remain here." The man replied.

"Hey hey there they are my two biggest fans Jack and Jerry." Izzy said making his presents known.

They both got up and turned around in shock as Izzy walked over to greet them.

"Hey man great to see you again I'm surprised you even remembered us." Jack said boldly.

"I would take offense to that if you two hadn't saved my life in the past, but on the other hand who do you think bumped up my tour to come here?" Izzy stated.

"Wait you changed your tour date to come here early didn't you." Jerry smirked.

"That I did, when I saw that Seaford was on my touring route I knew I had to come here earlier then later all because of you two I mean what can I say I thought it be a nice way to thank you guys in return." Izzy says.

"Yo Jack I think because of us Seaford was pretty lucky." Jerry grinned.

"Izzy pretty much just stated that already Jerry." Jack responded.

"So I got some time to chill what do you two say we go back stage for a bit." Izzy implied.

"Yeah!" Jack and Jerry yelled in sync. "Great." Izzy replied.

They all went back stage to sit down and talked; after some catching up Jerry started a new conversation.

"Not to brag or anything, but a certain someone's birthday is coming up." Jerry stated which caught Jack off guard.

"Oh really, well then I wish you a happy birthday Jerry." Izzy says to him.

"Oh no, it's not mine its Jack's." Jerry corrected pointing to Jack.

"Okay then in that case happy birthday to you Jack." Izzy says now over to Jack. "Hold on one second." He added.

Izzy got up and was doing something out of their view. He returned back with a guitar in hand.

"Do you remember this by any chance?" Izzy asks towards Jack which he shook his head no.

"Well that's odd as it's the guitar you played to fill in for my band and now it's yours Jack." Izzy stated.

Jack's eyes widen has he handed the guitar over to him.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you Jerry here." Izzy said over to him handing him the drum sticks he once played in his band.

"Wow thanks man this means a lot." Jack says gratefully. "Yeah bro I'll treasure these thank you." Jerry replied also gratefully.

"Well boys it was great while it lasted, but my manger is telling me it's time to move out. Though before you guys go can I see those one last time?" Izzy implied. "Sure." Jack replied.

Jack handed the guitar while Jerry the drum sticks back over to Izzy; he took a marker then signed the guitar then the drum sticks the best he could before handing them back over.

"Sweet dude." Jerry muttered. "Thanks man." Jack added.

"No problem guys I'm glad to do it." Izzy replied happily.

Jack and Jerry said their goodbyes to Izzy before heading out of the civic center.

"Dude I was so surprised he even remember us." Jack says. "And personally greeted us." Jerry added.

"Jerry if you hadn't got us those tickets just think none of that would have happened." Jack stated. "I have told you that I love you right." Jack added.

"I'm sure I've heard it a few times, but don't hurt to hear it again." Jerry replied.

"Well then just so you can I love you Jerry." Jack said with a smile. "I love you too Jack." Jerry replied.

They gave each other a hug then departed ways back to their own houses. A few days later past by; now on the night of Jack's birthday. Jack and Jerry were outside on Jack's deck sitting and looking up at the stars.

"Happy birthday Jack." Jerry said over to him. Jack didn't respond, but gave him a look.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jerry asks, "You should already know Jerry." Jack said lightly angry.

**(AN: Just a couple reminders 1****st**** up please feel free to check out my profile time to time as I'm always leaving updates on there about this story. 2****nd**** also keep in mind that I'm still taking any suggestions that any of you may have that you would like to see added to the story because once my plot ideas are done so is the story unless you guys are willing to help me continue it. So if you have one or a dozen I don't mind just PM me or review your suggestions and I will give the credit to the person for the plot idea in an author's note when I'd put it in a chapter. For those that favorite, follow, review, and love this story overall I again thank you for all the support it truly means a lot. Ch11 coming soon.)**


	11. Ch11 A Hidden Power

**(AN: As I stated a couple chapters ago about Jerry showing some OOC well I will be explaining why within this chapter; also speaking of this chapter just a minor spoiler, but this one will be my squeal to the episode "The Chosen One". I hope you'll enjoy ch11.)**

On the night of Jack's birthday…

"Happy birthday Jack." Jerry said over to him. Jack didn't respond, but gave him a look.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jerry asks, "You should already know Jerry." Jack said lightly angry.

"Honestly Jack I don't." Jerry said worriedly.

"Dude, I've been seriously dropping hints to you all day so far and still nothing." Jack said harshly.

"You told me you didn't want me to get you anything this year Jack." Jerry snapped.

"That's not what this is about Jerry." Jack said softly. "Look I'm sorry okay, but is it too much to ask to get a little bit of affection from my boyfriend least of all on my birthday?" Jack added.

Jerry looked down feeling a bit disappointed as he didn't realize that's what Jack wanted. He stumbled in thought on what to say, but his mind was a blink. Jack got up from his chair and headed over to the bench Jerry was sitting on.

"Guess I gotta get it myself." Jack blunt out.

He stood over Jerry then took his hand under Jerry's chin to lift his head up. Jerry looked up at him while Jack leaned in to give Jerry a short kiss on the lips. Jack parted away then turned his back to go back into the house, but Jerry caught Jack's hand before he could. Jerry pulled him over to the bench to make him sit down while Jack looked at him aimlessly. Jerry hovered himself over on top of Jack and leaned down on his lips for a very heated kiss. Jerry parted away from him a bit as Jack showed very satisfied smile on his face.

"Now that's more like it." Jack said happily, "Why can't you do that to me more often Jerry?" he asks.

Jerry looked a bit upset as he got up off of Jack then moved a couple feet back.

"Jerry, I love you and all, but sometimes I just feel like you don't wanna show how you really feel towards me like I do for you." Jack said softly.

"I love you too Jack, but I'm just afraid I might do the wrong thing if I try too." Jerry admitted.

Jack showed a smile then got up to hug him.

"I'm sorry I guess I just didn't understand like I could have." Jack acknowledged. "Listen whenever it's just the two of us and you feel like you wanna kiss me just go for it dude, plus I wasn't joking what I said to Milton about your lips I meant that Jerry." Jack insisted with a little laugh.

"Thanks Jack, you know what I think I'll try it when you least expect it." Jerry grinned.

"And I'll look forward to that you know." Jack flirted too with a grin. "Let's go in and get some cake before it's all gone." Jack implied.

"Oh yeah can't have that now can we." Jerry added in agreement.

They headed into the house and each got one last piece of cake before it was gone. They later headed up to Jack's room as it was getting late. Jerry decided to spend the night there which Jack of course didn't mind at all and called it a night. The next morning Jack found himself waking up alone with Jerry nowhere in sight. He came downstairs to the kitchen where he noticed Jerry and his mom eating breakfast. Jerry started laughing at him as Jack wasn't aware to waking up with bed hair.

"What's so funny?" he asks. "Yo, Jack you may wanna do something about your hair." Jerry laughed a bit harder.

"I sometimes wonder why you choose to leave it long the way you do." Jack's mom added, shaking her head at him.

"And to think I wake up to a couple of comedians ha ha very funny." Jack said while annoyed.

Jack went to the bathroom to straighten his mop of hair and was in shock the way it looked as he glanced in the mirror. He came back then grabbed a seat at the table and helped himself to some breakfast.

"So do you boys have anything planned for today?" Jack's mom asks.

"Other than going to the dojo, no not really." Jack replied. "Okay then." She replied back.

"You ready to get going man?" Jack asks to Jerry.

Jerry nods then they soon head out leaving towards the dojo. As they were walking through the courtyard with Jerry a few steps ahead of Jack; he sighed out a painful cry as he limped down to one knee. Jerry turned around sharply in Jack's direction and noticed Kai behind him; he had struck Jack in the leg much like how Frank did when trying to cheat. While Jack was down Kai took the chance to do a spin kick to Jack's chest knocking him fully on his back.

"What the hell Kai?!" Jack managed to yell through the pain.

"I promised myself I'd take you down Jack." Kai said heavily. "How dare you do this to our family!" he yelled angrily.

Jack painfully sat himself back up while Jerry just stood there motionless with his eyes widen trying to grasp on what all just happened.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks gasping through each word.

"Shut up! You know damn well you disgusting-" Kai yelled snappily cutting himself off.

Kai presented a mix of anger and disgust on his face as he looked down upon Jack. He struck Jack again only this time Jack managed to block, but failed upon catching Kai's counter kick to his head again forcing Jack all the way to the ground; Kai ground kicked him two times forcefully until nothing. Jack lifted his head up to see Kai was no longer near him nor was Jerry until he looked over to his right in dismay as the two of them were fighting one another. Jack noticed the same look in Jerry's eyes as he had back during the fight in the warehouse.

"Jerry." Jack mumbled as his eyes widen.

All unknown to Jack that after Kai started assaulting him Jerry had charged at Kai with a shoulder bash pushing him away from Jack. He looked on as Jerry was relentless upon his attacks letting out punch after kick breaking every one of Kai's defenses. Kai managed to jab him in the rib, but Jerry pulled through. Kai went for a punch which Jerry dodged then he went for another swing with his other fist this time Jerry blocked it, but Kai countered with a side kick knocking Jerry back. Kai charged forward striking a punch to Jerry's chest then a front kick to Jerry's stomach knocking him down.

"You shouldn't have interfered against me." Kai threatened.

He charged at Jerry again while he was still down; Jerry kicked him in the leg as he neared then again to his stomach knocking him fully to the ground. Jerry quickly jabbed him in the face with a punch before getting back up. Kai spat out some blood as he too got up now even more angry; he lunged towards Jerry with a fist which he blocked and grabbed then did a couple of front kicks to his chest before throwing him by the arm down to the ground. Kai got back up with Jerry already ahead of him; Jerry kicked then elbowed jabbed him in the torso finishing it with a jump and spin kick knocking Kai down and beaten. Jerry then rushed over to Jack's side.

"Jack can you get up?" he asks with concern.

"No you'll have to help me walk to the dojo." Jack replied sighing through pain.

Jack placed an arm around Jerry as he slowly got up on one leg with Jerry's help. They made their way in the dojo and Jerry carefully helped Jack sit down on a nearby chair. Rudy came out of his office to find out what was going on.

"Jack I think you need to go to the hospital." Jerry pleaded. "No." Jack responded in high tone.

"But what if your leg is broken?" Jerry asks. "It's not Jerry." Jack snapped while Jerry looked uneasy by Jack's expression. "But-" Jerry started, but Jack cut him off.

"Alright Jerry start talking, I want to know how you were able to take down Kai, who is by the way a second degree black belt like me." Jack demanded. "Jack" Jerry started.

"No Jerry I let it go from the last fight we were in, but this time I want answers. Only I've been able to take on Kai then suddenly you do and beat him so spill it out." Jack again demanded raising his voice.

"So what's going on here?" Rudy asks, but the two didn't pay any notice to him.

"It's like I told you before Jack it's a feeling that hits me, but it only seems to happen around you when someone I guess hurts you." Jerry explained.

"As I said before I saw that you were angry, but that still doesn't explain how you could take down Kai. With Carson I can see because we both fought him together." Jack stated.

"You remember when we went back to the Xaolin temple to stop Zang Lu?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah you defeated him just like how-" Jack started then stopped while stuck in thought. "Jerry is that where this all began at the temple." Jack wondered.

"I think it has something to do with what the grandmaster did." Jerry responded.

"Have you ever thought about seeking answers?" Jack asks, "Because Jerry I'll go with you if you want too." Jack offered with a smile.

"I have been wondering about it sometimes," Jerry started, "But Jack what about your leg?" he added.

"I'll be fine Jerry, remember I've taken worse before." Jack reassured.

"Holy Hanna! What happened out there?" Joan asks after walking into the dojo.

They both explained to Joan and finally to Rudy on what had happened. Kai was taken away and headed once again to the hospital.

"Well Jack you were pretty lucky Jerry was there and the good news your leg isn't broken, but you'll need to relax it for a couple of days." Joan assured.

"Yeah I am." Jack said with a smile looking at Jerry.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way Jerry did any of that." Rudy doubted while laughing.

"Why do you continue to doubt what Jerry can actually do?" Jack asks. "Rudy I've seen him do amazing skills that even I would question, but I don't because I believe in him." Jack defended.

"Your right Jack I shouldn't be doubting any of you I'm supposed to be you're guys' sensei." Rudy acknowledged. "I'm sorry Jerry." Rudy apologized. "Thanks Rudy." Jerry responded.

"Awe that was so beautiful." Joan said through sobbing.

They all looked at her oddly as she continued to cry. Rudy just handed Jack an ice pack to place on his leg despite it was little past due in the timing. Two days later at the dojo Jack now back to himself with Jerry made the plan to go to the Xaolin temple. Once there they waited to meet with grandmaster Po.

"So you think you're ready for this getting answers I mean." Jack asks.

"I guess I really don't know what to expect." Jerry responded.

"I'm here for you Jerry no matter what the outcome is." Jack assured him with a smile.

"Jack, Jerry welcome." Po announced. "I've been informed you wished to speak with me." He added.

"Yeah Jerry has some questions to ask you about." Jack stated.

"I see ask and I shall answer." Po replied.

"I hum well came to ask you." Jerry said nervously then turned to Jack.

Jack gave him a reassuring look then nodded him to continue.

"I was wondering about what it was you gave me last year when I-" Jerry started, but halted.

"You've come to know the truth of what I bestowed upon you that day have you?" Po questioned. "Tell me Jerry what it is that you have noticed?" he asks.

"Sometimes I get this weird feeling in me, but I don't understand it." Jerry stated. "What does it mean?" he asks.

"I've seen Jerry fight in ways I've never seen before, but I only notice that he gets angry." Jack said boldly.

"Jerry I will tell you as I told you before, I gave you friendship, but it was up to you to continue to harness that power from inside you." Po explained briefly.

"I don't understand yo what does that mean?" Jerry asks.

"I honestly have to agree with Jerry, Grandmaster. I'm lost myself." Jack added.

"You told me of this feeling you get tell me of it?" Po implied.

"It mostly happens when someone hurts Jack it seems. I feel like I wanna stop them then I find myself doing so." Jerry explained.

"He also gets this look in his eyes while showing anger with such skills." Jack added.

"Now we've come to it at last. Jerry you display amount of friendship I have never seen in anyone else such as you and that's the feeling inside of you it's a bond that you share with Jack that allows you to release it." Po explained fully.

"So that's why he can fight with such skills, because of a bond." Jack questioned.

Po let out a laugh. "It's part of the chi Jerry processes within him we all carry a special kind in all of us I just helped him tap into his." Po stated.

"I think I understand it now yo, thank you Grandmaster Po." Jerry said gratefully.

They said their goodbyes to the grandmaster and the rest of the warriors before leaving. Jack was still unsure about the grandmaster's explanation as it showed when they were outside of the temple.

"Jack it's because of you, you know." Jerry announced. "Huh?" Jack responded.

"Jack I can't stand and watch when anyone hurts you, the grandmaster was right my bond with, no my love for you is why I know I have that feeling it's always been you Jack." Jerry said with a smile.

"I can question the grandmaster to a point, but you I can't. We do have a tight bond Jerry I understand it now myself." Jack replied.

"Jack let's go to Falafel Phil's on me." Jerry insisted. "Alright." Jack agreed.

**(AN: So I was going through my past chapters and noticed that I do have errors in them I tried to edit them sadly my computer won't allow me to access my saved files to do so and I'm sorry for that the errors I mean also about the story I've been thinking maybe about doing a one shot prequel I think I may have rushed the story a bit in ch1 let me know what you guys think if I should as I'm unsure. Lastly story suggestions in you have any as I still haven't got any and as always thanks again to you guys for the support it's really great. Chapter 12 coming soon and to say I can't wait to write it as it's been on my mind since ch9 lol.)**


End file.
